Enough Trouble
by Death and Terror
Summary: Spoilers Post Deathly Hallows, PreEpilogue. Harry is now free in the magical world. After attending the funerals of those who were lost, life begins to settle back into place and Harry must settle for becoming a normal wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Enough Trouble

Chapter 1: George's Eulogy

Harry stared at the Chudley Cannon posters above him as he lay awake. Ron snored loudly in the bed beside him, and George was tossing and turning beside his brother. It was difficult for Harry to sleep lately, what with all of the haunting dreams he had. It had been a week since he had finally destroyed Voldemort once and for all, and yet, everything was not well. So far, he had attended the funeral for Colin Creevey, his 'biggest fan' who was only a year younger than him. He had died fighting the Dark Lord to buy Harry time to find, and destroy, the final Horcrux. The death was not in vain, as Tom Riddle now stood dead, without any chance of returning, but it still felt unnecessary… if he had given himself up at the beginning… if he had only found the Horcrux sooner…

George sobbed loudly in his sleep. Ron mumbled something and sat up, awake as Harry was, staring around. The red-haired, freckled teenager turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry pointed at George, who was gripping his sheets tightly and muttering, "Fred… Fred… Fred!" Nobody blamed him. Because of Harry, his twin brother had lost his life, and George himself had lost his left ear. Fred Weasley's funeral was the next day, and George had not become any less distraught over his death.

Death was a funny thing, lately. Within the past seven years, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had escaped death many times, had prevented a few of them, then watched as their closest friends died. Harry himself had even perished at the hands of his enemy for a short while. The fact that the three of them had persevered through this whole ordeal was incredible; they had outrun the corrupt Ministry of Magic, survived the Death Eaters and dementors, destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes… and then Harry thought about his life before all of this. He thought about the Dursley's, and how they had discouraged anything out of the ordinary. How, if someone had mentioned that in eight years' time that Harry Potter would have destroyed the Dark Lord himself and save the Wizarding World, he would have laughed and told them not to say it to his uncle, Vernon.

Then Hogwarts had come along, on his eleventh birthday, and everything changed. He had friends, he wasn't constantly bullied, and better than anything else, he had a real home, where people loved and cared about him. Once there, Harry had done so many things… he had played so much Quidditch… he had started Dumbledore's Army, which had become an underground resistance force in his absence. Harry had also, with the help of Ron, Hermione, and many other people, stopped Voldemort from obtaining the Philosopher's Stone; opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed a basilisk, as well as a Horcrux, but he didn't know it then; he had repelled hundreds of dementors and gone back in time to save his godfather, Sirius Black; he had been mysteriously entered into the Triwizard Tournament by a Death Eater disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, who were both now dead, and had come out the victor, clutching Cedric Diggory's body after a narrow escape from the newly resurrected Voldemort; they had gone to the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic to stop Voldemort from getting the Prophecy and killing Sirius, which, as it turns out, only happened because they had interfered; he had gone to a foreign cave with Albus Dumbledore to retrieve a Horcrux that was no longer there, only to watch him murdered by Severus Snape upon their return; then, only last year, the Trio had run from Bill and Fleur's wedding and began to hunt the Horcruxes by themselves, culminating in the climactic battle that destroyed so many lives… Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks…

"Harry," whispered Ron, who was now wide-awake. "Harry, come on. It's almost five in the morning."

"I can't sleep," he whispered back. He didn't _want_ to sleep. He didn't want to be haunted by the nightmares that plagued his every thought.

"C'mon, then, let's go down and get something to eat," said Ron, standing up slowly and quietly, so as not to wake George. Harry smiled weakly and stood as well, putting an arm on his best friend's shoulder. Ron looked at him seriously.

"You know, Ron, I've never really thought about it this way before, but you've stuck with me through everything. You and Hermione, you've really been there, even when no one else was… you've had your bad moments, though," Harry added, remembering the time last year when Ron had abandoned he and Hermione in the middle of a forest, "but you usually redeem yourself… so… thanks…" Harry pulled Ron into a brotherly embrace, feeling a strong sense of unbreakable friendship between them.

"Yeah, mate, don't worry about it," said Ron, blushing slightly. "Now's not the time for this sentimental stuff. I mean, save it for…" His voice trailed off. Harry knew he was about to say 'for the funerals,' but didn't want to bring the subject up.

"Yeah, you're right… well, let's go then," Harry said, pulling the door open quietly.

They tiptoed downstairs silently, passing each door slowly so as to not wake their inhabitants. They were sure that Mrs. Weasley would not want to be deprived of her sleep. She had killed Bellatrix Lestrange during the final battle for nearly killing Ginny. Ginny… so much had gone on between Harry and Ron's little sister, and yet so little had actually happened. Harry paused as he reached Ginny's door, contemplating whether to wake her and Hermione to join them for an early breakfast. Ron turned around and watched Harry, obviously thinking the same thing. Finally, Harry turned the doorknob slowly, then let it go, shaking his head as he continued down the steps with Ron.

"What made you stop?" Ron asked quietly as they descended into the kitchen. It was cluttered with various cooking utensils and other magical objects. On top of a nearby counter sat Molly Weasley's magic clock that told not the time, but the state or location of each member of the family. The hand bearing the name 'Fred Weasley' had fallen off, but every other hand was pointing to 'Home,' even Percy's, who had recently deserted the family and ran back to them the week before, begging forgiveness. It had been he who had given Fred his last laugh, and who had felt the most pain at his death, besides George, of course.

Ron picked up a metal pot and bewitched it to float over to the stove, proceeding to enchant several other objects that began to clean themselves, heat themselves, or else chop something. Harry watched in astonishment; how come he could cook _now_, and yet while they were camping for Horcruxes, he criticized Hermione for her sub-standard mushrooms. Obviously Ron saw his face and guessed what he was thinking.

"I just know how to make carrot stew, and only if I have the right stuff. So don't look at me like that," said Ron, frowning as he fixed the enchantment on a knife that was trying to cut carrots with its handle. Harry gave a short chuckle and stood up to go out into the garden. Ron followed.

"Why are we having stew for breakfast?" Harry asked, breaking the slight tension.

"I told you, that's all I can cook," replied Ron, folding his arms. The two of them watched the stars begin to fade. The sun was beginning to rise, announced by a small patch of lighter blue in the distance. A chicken clucked somewhere in the yard and Ron shifted in the cold. "You know, I think I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"What? Are you insane?" asked Harry. Ron looked at him, obviously appalled at this comment.

"Well, I don't mean _now_… later though, like after we've been dating for a while," said Ron, explaining himself to his friend. Harry emitted a small sound.

"I suppose that's all good then, Ron!" said Harry, patting him on the back. Ron smiled weakly.

"You know, I wondered something," Ron said, turning to face Harry. "D'you think we could go and do our seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"You actually _want_ to?" asked Harry, bewildered. Ron was usually the one to suggest anything against school.

"Well, yeah, I do. I kind of feel… cheated," said Ron. "I mean, we didn't get to finish because of You… well, V-Voldemort."

"Ron, you said his name!" said Harry excitedly.

"He's dead, you know, and there's no reason to be afraid of it, right?" asked Ron. "But, do you want to go back to Hogwarts? Of all the people, I'd have thought you'd want to go. Besides, we'd be in the same year as _Ginny_…" said Ron, giving a suggestive grin.

"Are you actually giving me permission again?" asked Harry incredulously. The last time Harry had kissed Ginny, Ron had yelled at Harry and made him promise to stay away from her.

"Er… well, I mean… I dunno. There's really no point in you staying away from her now, is there? Oh, blimey!" he asked, turning to see that his stew was burning and rushing to put it out. Harry followed him in slowly, smiling with his hands in his pockets. Ron had just broken off the agreement. He could chase Ginny again. But this was hardly the time to think about that. They had a funeral to attend in only a few hours.

There were footsteps on the staircase and Mrs. Weasley came dashing down them, holding her wand lazily above her head. She waved it sleepily and a jet of water began to put out the now blazing pot of carrot stew. She waved it sharply and a broom began to whack her son over the head.

"_Ronald Weasley!_" came an angry shout, not from Mrs. Weasley, but from her daughter Ginny, who reminded Harry of her mother very vividly on some occasions. "What in the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Get back to bed, the lot of you!" said Mrs. Weasley, beginning to cook something herself. She was very stony and difficult to approach since Fred's death, and Harry suspected that that was increased by the looming burial of her son.

"I couldn't sleep, Mrs. Weasley. I woke Ron and asked if he could make me anything. Sorry," said Harry, getting a surprised look from Ron in return. Ginny had just noticed that he was in the room and froze where she was. Mrs. Weasley just stopped what she was doing and sighed.

"I don't think any of us can sleep very well, Harry, dear… and don't take the blame. I think I know my own sons well enough to know when they're doing something stupid of their own accord. Trust me, I raised…" Mrs. Weasley couldn't continue her speech, bursting out in frantic sobs. Harry knew she had been about to say 'I raised Fred and George,' which was a frequent excuse used by the Weasleys, especially Ginny, who ran over to comfort her mother. They had become very close since Mrs. Weasley had saved her daughter from Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, realizing that he had caused this.

"No, no… it's not your…" she began, but paused before Harry could respond to this. Nobody wanted to let him think that it was his fault, no matter how much he knew it was. They said it was worth it, and that all of those people gave their lives to protect him and vanquish Voldemort, which had happened, and so they were not in vain.

"You know what, I think I'll go up to bed," said Harry quickly, and he set up the stairs before the situation could become any worse. He found George wide-awake and sitting up in his bed when the door opened. Harry walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"Hey… Harry…" said George, his voice cracked and silent. He had obviously just been crying when they were all downstairs. "He's… really… he's… we're burying him…"

"Yeah…" said Harry. "I'm really-"

"Save it," said George, faking a smile, "it's not your fault. We told you. Fr… Fr… _He_… He did everything he'd've wanted to do… he died laughing… he died to help you… he died to kill Voldemort. It's fine."

"George…" said Harry, watching him silently. George's lip trembled, but he stood up powerfully and grinned, filling Harry with a strong respect for the twinless man.

"Well, what kind of trouble is ickle Ronnykins getting himself into?" asked George, striding down the stairs without waiting for a response. Harry was left alone in the bedroom, which was becoming brighter every moment. He sat down on his bed, throwing himself down to try and fall asleep after a few seconds. He still couldn't drift off. He still didn't want to see those blank faces staring at him…

"Harry?" Ginny had stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Harry sat up to look at her. She was beautiful, even when she had just woken up, with her blazing red hair, her soft face… "How're you feeling?"

"What? Oh, I'm…" Harry wanted to say fine, but that would be a lie. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think of anything but the people who died for him, couldn't eat…

"Harry, don't lie to me," she said, walking over and sitting beside him. He took in a deep breath and tried to fight back tears. He didn't want her to see him cry. While he was still fighting Voldemort, he didn't have the time to feel so overwhelmed, but now that he was free to think, it had all hit him at once. Mad-Eye… Fred… Lupin… Tonks… they were gone, and they weren't coming back. No more Moody roaming the halls, shouting "Constant vigilance!" No more Fred and George making fun of Ron with Harry, no more Remus Lupin smiling at him and telling him about his father, and no more Nymphadora Tonks changing her face for their amusement at dinner… no more Severus Snape berating him for his potion consistency…

"I'm… fine…" Harry's voice cracked, his eyes swelled up, and his vision blurred. Ginny put her arms around him, but he pulled back, forcing everything back. He had to accept their deaths like he did his own.

"Harry, please. It's fine, really! I don't think you're any less of a man for crying or anything. Hell, as Dumbledore would say, that would make you even more of a man! Feeling remorse for death is a sign of strength… of love!" Ginny held up a fist, and Harry couldn't help but stare into her eyes. She returned the look and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Harry. "But I don't really feel like it anymore."

"Alright," said Ginny. She looked at him, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Go down and get some breakfast, I suppose," said Harry, smiling at her. He walked over to the door, and no sooner had he put his hand on the knob than it burst open, sending him back onto the ground, staring up at the culprit.

"Harry! Ginny! Come on! Quick!" said George, staring wild-eyed around the room.

"What is it?" Harry asked, dashing down the stairs behind George. He saw exactly what had startled George so much, and stared it right in the face. Draco Malfoy was in the kitchen, looking directly at Harry. Ron was seated at a table, glaring spitefully at the blonde, snobbish boy who stood in his home.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered, not taking his eyes off of the boy. Draco shifted around, obviously trying to find the words he wanted to say and choosing them carefully.

"Potter… I wanted to… you know, thank you… for saving me… twice." Draco scratched his head and turned to leave. "Thanks, then."

"You're welcome," Harry replied. He decided not to add "You traitorous little git," and shot Ron a look to warn him against finishing the phrase as well.

"There's something else," said Draco, pausing before Disapparating. "My father would like to invite you to tea at Malfoy Manor sometime…"

"I'd have to think about it," Harry said darkly. He didn't really want to go there. After all, the only time he had ever been there, he and Ron had been imprisoned with Ollivander and Luna, Hermione had been tortured, and Peter Pettigrew and Dobby the House Elf had been killed.

"Well… you can all come, I suppose… mother wouldn't be happy, what with Aunt Bellatrix dead… but I suppose she's glad I'm alive. Come 'round any time then, Potter," said Draco, and he was gone. The room was still and silent for a long time, then everyone remembered that they had a funeral to attend soon and preparation sped up.

By twelve noon, everyone had eaten, washed, and dressed, ready for the funeral of Fred Weasley. George was surprisingly calm and strong about all of it, which only made Harry's respect for him grow. Ginny had watched George put on his tie sadly, and he turned, grinned at her, and said, "Relax, Ginevra, or we'll be burying you next!" Harry saw her manage a smile, though this statement really disturbed her, and he went to comfort her after George had left the room. It wasn't a surprise to Harry that George could find humor in this somber time; he had, after all, made several jokes about his severed ear when that had happened.

Finally, as the sun was directly over their heads, they all set off to the funeral in a Ministry car. It had been bewitched to be much more spacious than any Muggle car could have been, and the entire Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione could fit within it comfortably. Harry was situated in the back seat between Percy and Ginny in the back seat, facing Ron and Hermione, who were in a backwards seat that reminded Harry of a limousine. Percy turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Harry. Have I told you that I'm really sorry about everything?" he asked, looking at him hopefully. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"At least a hundred times, Percy," said Harry. Ginny and Ron laughed, and George piped up.

"A hundred and twelve!" he said, sticking his nose in the air in a good impression of the old Percy. They all laughed about this for a while, glad for a distraction from the depressing times around them.

The car had finally stopped in front of a large church in Ottery St. Catchpole village, beside which rested several brooms and other modes of transport. Harry saw Hagrid's giant motorbike parked beside what he believed to be a hippogriff. He smiled as he remembered Buckbeak and how much he had done to help Harry in his lifetime. In fact, the hippogriff _was _Buckbeak! Hagrid had probably brought him to pay respects to a boy he had never met. Buckbeak squawked as Harry got out of the car and he approached the bird, bowed, and went to pet the creature after it bowed back.

"Harry, come on," said Mr. Weasley after a few moments, and he waved goodbye to his old friend, walking over to the front of the church again. Inside it was filled with many people whom the Weasley twins had been friends with, such as Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell, and various other people who knew them. Lee Jordan stood up to comfort George, and Harry looked around the room. He recognized about half of the people there: he saw all of the people he had known from Gryffindor, such as Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, and he saw Verity, the blonde witch who had assisted the twins at their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which Harry wondered about. Would George continue to run it, or would he sell the business? Or would he just shut it down altogether?

He gazed around at all of the people he didn't know and guessed that they were frequent customers of W.W.W. They all sympathized with George, shaking hands firmly as he passed their row, and they gave their condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They reached the end of the row and sat down quietly. The old wizard that had presided over Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding stepped up to a podium and delivered a speech that Harry paid no attention to. Time seemed to be dragging on forever as the man spoke. Harry's eyelids were becoming heavy, and he felt himself fall lightly onto Ginny's shoulder once or twice.

"Pay attention!" she whispered sharply. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked angry at him for dozing off at such a time, and he blinked.

"He doesn't know Fred… he can't possibly say anything I want to hear. I'd be more interested in Lee Jordan doing this. He really _knew_ Fred. He'd do great! 'Cept he'd make unnecessary comments, but I could live with that," said Harry, being entirely truthful. Ginny smiled, and he knew at once that he had said the right thing. She agreed with him and all through the old man's speech they wondered what Lee Jordan would say between the boring routine. George chimed in halfway through, cheering them up quite a bit. Once or twice, Harry turned around and saw that Lee Jordan was, indeed, making quiet commentary to Seamus Finnigan and everyone around him. It must have been funny, as they were all almost always shaking with silent laughter.

The old wizard finished and they all left the church to go to the graveyard. It was hot and uncomfortable to Harry, who strode through the black-clad crowd, and the silence was very eerie. A single, deep hole was dug in the ground beneath a large headstone that bore the legend 'Fred Weasley: Son, Brother, Twin.' His birth and death dates were etched under that. There was another podium out here, right in front of the coffin, and several chairs sat before it. Harry didn't want to sit, and neither did the other Weasleys. Ron stood to Harry's right this time, leaning on his shoulder, holding Hermione in a comforting manner, and Ginny was yet again on his left.

"We will ask Mr. George Weasley to deliver the eulogy," said the old wizard who had given the earlier speech, and George broke through the assembly of people to stand at the podium. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone," said George, managing a weak smile before continuing on. "Well, as you know, my brother Freddy here bit the dust. He died doing what many would be glad to die doing, and he was! He died to buy Harry Potter time, and he did that very well, I think!" George paused, overcome with emotion. He took a deep breath and went on. "He died laughing, too, as my brother Percival informs me-" Percy shifted silently, "-and I'm glad that he did. That's what we both wanted: to die fighting or die laughing, and he did both that lucky son of a-" Mr. Weasley shot him a look, "-of Arthur Weasley, my father… _our_ father. And I'm sure we've all had personal experiences with all of you. Lee, our best friend! You were there for us at every turn, and we thank you for that! It means so much to us that you're here, mate!"

"I wouldn't miss this if my Aunt's funeral was on the same day!" cried Lee. "Well, she's a real bad person, you see…" George wiped one of his eyes as he laughed.

"Oliver Wood," he said, turning to the first Quidditch Captain Harry had ever had, "y'know, if he were here, he'd've probably told you where you could stick your broom, but I'll be nicer than that. You came, and that's important to me." George raised a fist as Oliver raised his in salute to Fred. "Now that you're Puddlemere United royalty, you'd probably object to a good old game of Quidditch later, so I won't ask-"

"Of course! You tell me when and where and I'll be there!" said Wood defensively. George looked genuinely touched.

"My place, after the funeral!" said George, and Oliver wrote it down, watching George defiantly.

"Aright, now that that's settled, anyone else from the old team can join in as well. Now, without all of these distractions, I can continue my damned eulogy!" A few people laughed, including Harry. "Now, Fred and I did a lot together… nearly every waking moment since birth, we were side by side, probably doing something to get us kicked out of the house, or out of school, or out of any place we were, come to think of it… anywhere we went, people knew we had been there. Most of you know about our heroic escape from Hogwarts only a few years ago, and a lot more of you know about our business in Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which I have yet to decide what to do with now. It won't be as much fun to do without him, y'know?" George's face looked really sad, as though he had just realized this moments ago. He paused for a moment, and Harry's eyes felt that familiar pang that meant they were about to flood. Beside him, Ron and Ginny were already crying, and Hermione was at the same point he was.

"Well, I don't know what else to say. He was my best friend, above everything else, and I couldn't have done everything I did without him. He is my other half, you know. Without Fred, there is no Fred and George. No Weasley twins. Now, it's just George Weasley, and I'm sure the entire world will feel that blow. So much we could have done, so much we wanted to do… now, it all just seems pointless. But cheer up! Fred would _never_ want you to cry over him, though admittedly, I've failed him there too, but… But, there are no buts, I want you to laugh, and so does he! Out of respect for the dead, I'm not going to moon all of you like I had planned to, but I will give you all this!" And George drew, from his pocket, a small, triangular carton. He pointed his wand at it and, within seconds, it had exploded and sent a shower of living sparks into the air. They created an image of Fred, grinning and giving the entire crowd a large thumbs up, under which was spelled:

'IN LOVING MEMORY OF FRED WEASLEY, WITHOUT WHOM NOTHING WOULD BE POSSIBLE'

Harry could no longer contain his tears, and he saw that George, staring up at his work, could not either. Ginny had taken to sobbing uncontrollably into Harry chest, and Hermione was doing the same to Ron's. The funeral was over moments later, and everybody began to walk home in tears. Lee Jordan went over to embrace his best friend, sniffing and sobbing like everyone else. Ginny tugged at Harry's hand and looked up at him.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom," she said, and he nodded in response, unable to say anything.

Oliver Wood came up to Harry as soon as she'd left and embraced him sadly, feeling that this was not the time for handshakes. He was much more powerfully built, Harry noticed, than he had been since he left Hogwarts, and he was definitely one of the people who was more affected by all of this than most people.

"Six years on a Quidditch team, and never have I met two greater Beaters. They're much better people than most that I know now, as well. Such great, wonderful boys, those Weasleys," said Wood, tearing up a little as he spoke. "So, how are you doing now, Potter? What with vanquishing Voldemort and the like?"

"You were there, Wood," said Harry, finding it difficult to say a lot that was on his mind.

"Of course I was! There's no way Oliver Wood was going to miss out on a fight like that! It's good that Fred's avenged, then. It makes it seem a lot less terrible," Wood muttered, looking up at the fireworks. They hadn't yet faded, but it was difficult to tell whether Fred was giving thumbs up or another gesture that was not so encouraging. Perhaps George made it that way on purpose.

"I suppose not," said Harry, turning around. Ginny wasn't back yet, and he decided to go look for her. He waved to Oliver and set off into the church. A lot of people were gathered in there; the pews had been magically cleared out and tables had been set up for the reception, covered in punch, wine, and various different foods. Harry looked for a bathroom, and when he found one, Ginny wasn't in it. He searched the building and found her at last in a dark room that was as far from the chattering people as it could be.

"Oh, hi Harry," she croaked, jumping when he entered, "I was just…" Harry walked over to her and held her in his arms, deciding that it was better than saying anything. She began to talk about all the things she and Fred and George had done when they were children, and how much she looked up to them.

"Well, you still have George don't you? I'm sure he'd be pretty disappointed to hear that you think he's no fun by himself." Harry was sitting on the couch that Ginny had been sitting on when he arrived. She was on his lap, leaning against him and crying on his shoulder. She gave a weak laugh when he said this and Harry wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, he would. I guess it's a good thing I have so many brothers. I thought it was rough because I was the only girl, but really, all of my brothers are…" Ginny couldn't say what they were.

"Well, two are funny, one's sarcastic and jealous, one used to be uptight and snobby but is now relaxed and calm, one's the embodiment of cool, and one works with dragons. Enough said." Harry smiled at her, and she looked deep into his green eyes.

"Harry…" she said quietly.

"What?" he asked in return, watching as her eyes became red and teary. She leaned close to him and kissed him for several long minutes. When they stopped, Harry realized that he was lying on his back on the couch and Ginny was lying on top of him. Before he could correct the situation, the door flew open and George walked in.

"Oi! What are you doing to my sister?" he asked with a grin. Ron walked in with Hermione, his eyes wide. Hermione blushed.

"Have you found them, Geo-_what are you doing to my daughter, Harry_?" Mr. Weasley had walked in. Harry could tell he was joking, but he was still feeling very trapped.

"He was just about to make his parents proud, weren't you Harry?" said Ginny, grinning as she stood up. Harry stood up as well, blushing deep red and staring at the onlookers. Ginny wrapped her arms around one of his as though they were a couple.

"I… uh… I was…" he couldn't say that he was just trying to find her and comfort her about Fred, and he knew it wasn't smart to try and be funny and say, 'That was the general idea.' Best leave those things to George.

"Well, mate?" Ron asked, throwing him a questioning look. Harry felt that this was the deciding point between he and Ginny for now, and sighed, looking into Ginny's eyes. She returned the gaze and nodded. Harry cleared his throat, and said, "Ginny and I are going to the Burrow now."

"No you aren't," said Ron, looking horrified. "Not alone, you're not!"

"Ron, relax," said Ginny, releasing Harry's arm, "we're just joking.

"Joking? Do you see anybody laughing, Ginny?" asked Ron, releasing Hermione, who went over and pulled Harry aside to talk to him.

"What are you trying to pull? Isn't Ron angry over you and Ginny? This is hardly the time to be doing this type of thing!" Hermione said, glaring at Harry. He looked around the room as he tried to find an answer. Besides the couch, there were very few other things in the room. All Harry noticed were a few cupboards and a table.

"I'm not trying to pull _anything_. She disappeared, I went looking for her, I comforted her, and she kissed me! I'm such a terrible person, I know!" Harry whispered sharply. Hermione sighed contently and went back to try and calm Ron down. He just stormed out of the room angrily, followed by Mr. Weasley. Hermione shot him one last look before following her boyfriend out of the room.

"So, Harry, you didn't answer me," said George. "What the _hell_ are you doing with my sister?"

"We were just snogging," said Ginny with a laugh. George grinned.

"Good, because I've got a niece or nephew born nine months to Freddy's funeral, there'll be hell to pay. Bye now," George said happily, leaving the room.

"So," said Ginny, turning to Harry, "is this it? Or was it just comfort snogging?"

"Well, I'd like to say that this is it…" said Harry. Ginny lit up, but he held up a hand. "But, I don't think we should until all the funerals are over. I mean, who wants to be together in this depressing era?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Harry. Well, I'll see you!" Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek and running out of the room. Finally, for the first time in days, Harry was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lupin Funeral

They had arrived back at the Burrow that night. Everybody was out in the large apple orchard behind the Weasley home. They were about to play a few games of Quidditch in memory of Fred. Harry stood beside Ron, watching as the others all pulled brooms out of the small, run-down outhouse that served as a broom cupboard. Ron looked at George as he walked past, examining the field thoughtfully. The players all gathered in a circle, looking at George for teams and other instructions.

"Here's how we're going to do it," he said, looking around at the large group of people gathered around him, "me, Ron, Harry, Percy, Ginny, and Wood will be on one team, while Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Bill, and Charlie will be on the other. For Fred!" He raised his broom into the air, handle first, in salute.

"For Fred!" said everyone else, raising their brooms as well, and they all launched into the air.

The game went very well, and Harry could not remember if he had had more fun playing Quidditch in his life. Wood saved most of the Quaffles that went his way, and Lee saved about half of them. Harry zoomed around, looking for the Snitch that he had let free into the makeshift pitch. It was the same Snitch that Dumbledore had given him, only fixed and working well. Charlie was flying around the other end of the pitch, searching for the same glint of gold that Harry was. Bill made so many goals on Ron that he had become more relaxed and hurled the Quaffle toward the goal posts with half of his usual enthusiasm.

They ended when Charlie caught the Snitch from right in front of Harry's face. Harry's team was no match for the combined force of the two eldest Weasley brothers, and they had lost 240 to 30. They played again, switching teams, and Lee Jordan commented instead of playing, switching with Seamus Finnigan to keep it even. This game was more memorable than the first, and George even lit off another 'In Memory' firework to add to the spectacle. The blazing figure of Fred Weasley pointed and laughed every time Ron missed a particularly easy save, and he raised his hands in cheer whenever Bill made a point on Oliver Wood. Everyone seemed to play a lot better when the image of Fred was grinning down at them.

This game ended soon as well, with Harry catching the Snitch before Charlie had even seen it. They still lost 170 to 160, but it was much closer this time. Everybody trudged up the path to the Burrow with smiles on their faces. The sun was falling quickly and the face of Fred Weasley was becoming brighter as the sky got darker, giving a proud wave as they all left.

"I remember one time, when we were in our third year, Fred and George had set off a few dungbombs in Potions… everybody blamed it on Marcus Flint. Snape docked him for making the wrong potion and everybody laughed," said Angelina, chuckling as she walked towards the Burrow with the others.

"I remember when we were little, Fred and George would always come down to breakfast looking like they had just been on fire. When it was time for dinner, mum always had to regrow their hair," said Ron, casting George an affectionate look.

"Back in the day, Fred used to always make fun of me for being such an uptight little git," said Percy, smiling guiltily as he spoke. "I remember when you two stole my Prefect's badge in your fifth year."

"It was an honor to constantly berate you for being such a business prat," said George, smiling at his older brother. Percy grinned back as the large group of people laughed.

"Well, we should turn in now," said Bill as they reached the garden. Harry looked around as everybody's smiles faded. "We have the Lupins' funeral tomorrow…"

"G'night, mate," said Lee, and he shook hands with everyone before Disapparating. Everybody else that wasn't living in the Burrow did the same, but Bill stayed behind for a few moments. The moon was peeking through the back of Fred Weasley, who was slowly fading from the horizon.

"Hey, Harry, could I have a word?" asked Bill, approaching him in the now empty garden.

"Yeah, what d'you need?" Harry asked, looking at the man. A gnome brushed past his feet, followed by Crookshanks who sped off after the little potato-headed creature.

"I was wondering what you were going to do about Ted Lupin," said Bill, looking at Harry with a grave face. Harry hadn't put much thought into what to do with his godson.

"Teddy? I… I'm not sure what I'll do. If Tonks' mum wants her, she can have her. If not, we'll think of something," said Harry, watching a star blink into life above him.

"That's what I thought you'd say. If she doesn't want to keep him, Fleur and I would be more than happy to take him," said Bill.

"Yeah?" asked Harry, eyeing the eldest Weasley.

"Of course! Well, Fleur and I have started trying to have a kid recently, so we wouldn't mind." Bill smiled as Harry did. Harry thought of what the child of Bill and Fleur would look like. Silver-red hair, strong features, and unbelievable attractiveness.

"Yeah, you could have him if you wanted," said Harry, shrugging casually.

"Thanks. Oh, and don't tell anyone that we're trying to have a baby… mum'll go nuts, and George won't stop teasing us," said Bill, shaking his head happily.

"Not a problem. Good night, Bill," Harry said, shaking his hand and going into the kitchen. There was a loud _pop_ and Bill was gone.

The kitchen was warm and inviting as Harry entered. Ginny and George were discussing their best goals from the earlier Quidditch games, while Ron and Hermione were looking at each other affectionately. Harry sat beside Percy, who was discussing with Mr. Weasley his current business situation. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Harry as the bowls of onion soup flew through the air, landing on the table in front of each person. Harry began to slowly eat it from his spoon. The scalding hot liquid reminded him of one night, in the summer between his fifth and sixth years, when Dumbledore had escorted him to the Burrow.

He had arrived to hear of Mr. Weasley's promotion and stayed the rest of the summer at the Weasley home. They had had so much fun that summer, and there were no funerals to bring them down. Sirius Black had died, surely, and Harry was still depressed over the loss of his godfather, but all was well and happy. Sirius… Harry now lived in the Black family home, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He had no other place of his own, and he didn't want to keep intruding on the Weasleys' hospitality. Hermione was going to go to Australia sometime soon to lift the Memory Charm on her parents, which made her nonexistent to them.

It would be lonely at Grimmauld Place, but Harry had Kreacher to keep him company, and everyone promised to drop by frequently. He would also visit the Durselys a few times, just to check in on Dudley, who had thanked Harry for saving his life and finally showed appreciation for him at the beginning of his hunt for the Horcruxes… the day Mad-Eye Moody died and George lost his ear.

"So, Harry, what d'you think we'll do?" asked Ron, looking up from his soup.

"We'll probably just _live_. There's not much else _to_ do," Harry replied, taking another spoonful of onion soup into his mouth. Ron blinked and sat back in his chair, obviously thinking.

"Well, yeah, but I meant Hogwarts wise. I mean, if we just live now, that should be something we need to do. We need to finish our education," said Ron. Hermione looked at him in admiration. Ron had really changed since he and Harry had first met.

"Hogwarts… well, we'll _have_ to return, won't we?" said Harry, thinking about the jobs they had all wanted to do. "I can't be an Auror unless I get my N.E.W.T.s, and you all can't do what you want to unless you get them either."

"Yeah, alright!" said Ron, grinning happily. Hermione was also beaming with happiness.

"Will they let you attend?" asked Percy, looking at Mr. Weasley.

"I suppose they should," said Mr. Weasley, "under the circumstances, I'm sure everyone will want to repeat the year."

"I guess you're right," said Percy, taking in a deep breath, "I mean, Death Eaters can't have given them a very good education."

"I doubt they'd know how to spell anything," said George. Ginny grinned.

"They didn't," she said, "they never made us do lines."

"Well, if we do go, we'll be in your year, Ginny," said Ron. Harry thought he noticed the slightest hint of that tone Ron had used when he told Harry about Ginny. She blushed very slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you will," she said, looking down at her soup immediately.

The night wore on with casual conversation and jokes on George's behalf, and before long it was time for bed. Harry, in much lighter spirits, found it considerably easier to sleep, and he drifted off before Ron did. Unlike he had thought, his dreams were not filled with death and misery, but instead were consumed by Ginny. He was standing in the middle of a field and a circle of Ginnys was dancing around him. Then he followed one of them over a bridge and into Grimmauld Place, only it looked different, and he turned around to see a cloaked man.

"Lily!" he shouted, "Lily! It's him! I'll hold him off! Run!" There was a green flash and Harry woke up, panting heavily.

He looked around to see that Ron and George were both sleeping soundlessly. Harry thought he had finished having dreams like this once Voldemort was dead. What was it about? He and Ginny had gone to Grimmauld Place, only it wasn't Grimmauld Place. He had turned to see a cloaked wizard, and he told Lily to run, but Lily wasn't there. Then the hooded wizard had murdered him. What did the dream mean? Did it mean anything, or was it just a dream? Harry sighed and tried to fall back asleep.

Harry woke up to a bright morning the next day, feeling slightly disappointed that such a grim event was happening on such a great day. Two funerals in a row. This time, two people were being buried, Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks. Harry felt a powerful emotion as he remembered that he was the godfather of their son, Teddy Lupin. A boy who, like him, would not know his parents, but unlike him, he would _definitely_ know his godfather, and they wouldn't be separated as quickly as Harry and Sirius had been.

Ron yawned loudly, announcing his woken state. George was already gone from the room. There was a knock on the door and Ron mumbled, "Come in," lazily. Hermione walked into the room quietly, stepping towards Ron and embracing him in greeting. Harry stood up and stretched sleepily. He had to deliver a eulogy for today's funeral, and he didn't know exactly what to say.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, taking a seat at the foot of Ron's bed.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, putting his glasses on. The room came into focus.

"Harry, come on, I know you're feeling terrible right now," said Hermione, unsure of whether that was a good thing to say or not. "Talk to us."

"If you know I feel bad, why ask? Why bring it up?" Harry snapped. He walked out of the room quickly and went down the stairs. Ginny's door flew open as he passed it, and a hand gripped the back of his robes, pulling him backward into a darker room. Ginny was staring him in the face.

"Hey, Harry," she said, shutting the door quietly.

"What d'you want, Ginny?" he asked, looking at her with a fury that was still directed towards Hermione's question.

"Don't snap at me! I'm trying to help you out!" Ginny said angrily, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, sorry," apologized Harry, pulling her into a hug. She returned it comfortingly.

"So, do you feel okay? Are you up for another one?" she asked, burying her head in his chest. He began to stroke her hair slowly, enjoying her presence.

"I have to be, don't I? Tonks and Lupin wouldn't want me to skip out just because I felt bad, would they? I'm not going to abandon them," said Harry. Ginny grinned and pulled away from him.

"That's good to hear," she said. "So, what kinds of things are you going to say for the eulogies?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I'll probably just wing it like George did," said Harry. Ginny was taken aback for a few moments.

"George didn't wing it! He prepared that!" She looked at him angrily again, reminding him more and more of Mrs. Weasley every second.

"Sorry. It just seemed like he went out there and spoke from his heart. I didn't say it was bad," Harry added as Ginny moved toward him.

"You're right, I suppose. Let's eat!" And Ginny had opened the door before Harry could stop her. He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley had prepared a large breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. Harry sat down beside George, who looked at him with a smile.

"Just say things from your heart, Harry," he said, obviously sensing Harry's problem. "You should do well. They were great people, and there's lots to talk about."

"Thanks," said Harry, smiling back. "Mrs. Weasley? Are we going to Ottery St. Catchpole again?"

"No dear. We thought Remus would've wanted to be buried beside your father, so we're going to Godric's Hollow later on," she said, flipping an egg magically.

"Godric's Hollow?" he asked in surprise, dropping a mouthful of egg back onto his plate. George leapt to the side in disgust.

"Yes. I think it'll be nice."

Nice. Harry would like to see his parents' grave again, and the memorial to his parents in the middle of the square, but he was not sure that the rest of Godric's Hollow was as inviting. The last time he had been there, he had been nearly killed by Voldemort and his snake, Nagini, who had been hiding in the body of Bathilda Bagshot, who had been dead for some time beforehand.

At one o'clock that afternoon, everybody was ready once again, and together they set off for a portkey that was set to depart for Godric's Hollow anytime now. They found the object, a rusted bike handlebar, and everyone held it as it glowed blue. The familiar sensation of a hook behind his navel came over Harry, and seconds later he stood in the bright square of Godric's Hollow, right in front of his parents' memorial. Everyone looked at it in awe, and George leaned on Harry's shoulder.

"I always knew you were an ugly baby," he said. Ginny hit him on the shoulder and they all laughed.

The group of funeral-goers trekked over to the church that Harry and Hermione had passed so many nights ago. Inside were many people, much like Fred's funeral, whom Harry did not know. There were many he was acquainted with, like teachers from Hogwarts, and others who he thought he had seen once or twice in Remus' company. Beside the door, Harry saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, the tall, black Auror who had become the Minister of Magic after Scrimgeour's death and the whole Thicknesse ordeal. He nodded at Harry as he passed and remained solid as Harry waved back.

They sat through the same boring speech made by the old wizard, who seemed very tired, most likely from attending so many funerals in so short a time. Soon after, they walked out to the graveyard, where a larger setup was waiting for them than at Fred's funeral. There was a podium, of course, and behind it were two large pictures of Remus and Tonks, both smiling and waving as though they did not know they were gone. The photographs were framed in large assortments of flowers, and above them were the words "In Memory of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin," hovering in midair by magical means. They stood through another long, boring speech, and Harry was called up to deliver his words.

He took a deep breath and looked around at all of the faces that looked up at him expectantly. Many of them were streaming with tears, others were solid and unfeeling, while the rest just looked at him. George was standing against the church wall. He nodded when Harry caught his eye, urging him forward.

"Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. What is there to say about these people that isn't going to make us miss them? They died, like Fred Weasley did, to save me, and to kill Voldemort. They did that, and I'm sure neither of them feels any remorse for their deaths, and why should we? They died proudly! Sure, they didn't get to know their son, Ted, but I never met my parents, and look where I am! I'll do my best to take care of that boy, as his godfather should! Now, I want to take the time to remember them separately.

"Remus J. Lupin. He was a good mate of my father's, and they got on really well. He told me, once, that Albus Dumbledore had named him a Prefect at Hogwarts so that he might exercise some control over the Marauders, which was the name of their little group. 'I regret to say that I failed dismally,' he said to me. Well, I suppose you can't win them all. Lupin had become my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year, and that year he taught me more than any of the others have ever dreamed of. He was the one who taught me how to conjure a Patronus-" Harry flicked his wand and out burst his stag, which cantered around the graveyard majestically, "-and he showed me just how terrible prejudice is. He could not get a job after Hogwarts because he was a werewolf, a condition that he took several steps to control. Then he became my friend. A good friend. And I was glad to know him, even if I had been a little harsh on him once, but I'm glad I was, because if I wasn't, he wouldn't have gone back to his wife, and they wouldn't have been so strong. And _that_ is how I want to remember them.

"Tonks. She hated to be called Nymphadora. What can I really say about her that nobody else knows? She was fun, she was smart, she could make us all laugh… she was a great Auror. Tonks was really stubborn, if not really determined, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. When Remus told her that he did not want to be with her because of all of the danger surrounding him, he said no, but she persisted, and she was so excited and happy when they had gotten married. And then they had Teddy Lupin here, and he had inherited her gift! Little Ted Lupin is a Metamorphmagus, like his mother, and not a werewolf, like his father. I don't think either of them could be happier.

"So, I suppose that's all I have to say, and I think George has a little surprise that he wants to add to it all, so, have at it, mate!" Harry held up an arm towards George, who lit one of his 'Memorial' fireworks. Tonks and Lupin smiled down at them, holding each other and waving at everyone who had gathered to see their burial. Ginny burst out crying again, and the other Weasleys turned away solemnly. Harry stepped down from the podium and George came over to join them.

"It was great, mate," said Ron, hugging Harry in a brotherly fashion. Ginny put her arms around him as well, crying into his shoulder. Hermione joined them too.

"That was brilliant, Harry," said George, patting him on the back. "They would've loved it."

"C'mon, let's go get some food. I'm starving," said Ron, walking over to the reception. Harry smiled and walked out of the graveyard, taking a turn he had taken the last time he had been here.

There stood his parents' home, broken down and in ruins, just as it had been the time before. The graffitied sign still sprung up when he touched the fence, shouting silent words of encouragement. Harry just stared at the building for a long while, hoping his parents would run out of it and talk to him, hoping that the defeat of Voldemort would have brought them back. He knew that it hadn't, and he knew that they wouldn't. He let out a deep sigh and stared through one of the windows. Through it he could see the mangled remains of a sitting room. Suddenly, there was somebody with long red hair beside him. Thinking his mother had come back to life, he turned excitedly. Harry's grin faded when he saw who it really was.

Ginny stood beside him instead, looking at the remains of the Potter family home. Her face was covered in dry tears and her eyes were red and swollen. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to her at the moment, so he put an arm around her, and she returned the notion.

"So, this is it?" she asked quietly, turning to face him. Her voice was broken again.

"Yeah… this is my old home. Where it happened," said Harry, staring into Ginny's eyes.

"Hey, mate," said Ron, who came up on Harry's other side, Hermione in tow.

"It's nice," said Ginny, motioning to the house. "You know, if you can bring yourself to stop spooning Kreacher at night, you could fix this place up. It'd be nice to live here."

"You can have it," said Harry, his voice firm and strong. He didn't want to be in a place that reminded him of his parents this much.

"How about we both have it?" she asked, moving in closer to him. Harry noticed Ron twitch on his other side. Hermione doubled her grip on the man.

"I suppose," said Harry quietly. "If Kreacher doesn't mind. He could always come over here to help if he wanted to."

"Oh, I don't know if he'd like that," said Hermione. She let go of Ron and looked around at the other cottages. Harry turned to face her.

"Why not?" he asked, searching for an answer in his own head.

"Well, you know how devoted he is to 'his mistress.'" Hermione folded her arms. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, he might cry if you tear him from there," Ron said, grinning. Ginny laughed.

"But he likes me now! We're nice to him, right?" asked Harry, thinking back on it.

"Yeah, but he loves Grimmauld Place," said Hermione. She leaned against the fence.

"Well, if he doesn't want to leave, he doesn't have to. Ron, you can have it," said Harry, shooting Ron a furtive glance that made him look at his own feet. He obviously understood that Harry was referring to his plot to marry Hermione.

"You sure, mate?" he asked.

"Go ahead. Only after I fix this place up, though," said Harry, nodding at the broken down house.

"That's really nice, Harry," said Hermione, embracing him happily. Harry wondered if she knew that it would be hers as well and shot Ron a quizzical glance. He shrugged and shook his head in response.

"We should get back. Mum will have a fit," said Ginny, releasing Harry and taking off down the street. Hermione followed her, but Ron stayed with Harry.

"That's real great of you, Harry," said Ron, patting him on the back.

"Don't worry about it," he said, flashing Ron a grin. "Besides, I think Ginny and I will be quite comfortable _here_."

"Shut it," said Ron, and the two of them set off down the street after the girls.

When they had arrived back at the church, Mrs. Weasley pushed what appeared to be a colorful doll into Harry's arms. He looked down and saw that it was none other than his godson, Ted Lupin. The toddler giggled happily and reached up at Harry's face, his brown eyes turning to green in imitation of his godfather. Harry smiled, stroking the baby's orange hair, which turned black to mimic his as well.

"Isn't he cute?" asked Ginny, showing up beside him again to look at the baby. Ted smiled toothlessly and held out a small, pudgy little fist at Ginny. She tickled him with one finger.

"Here, I'm going to go see their families," said Harry, giving her the child. He heard her make cooing noises as he walked away to the graveyard.

He saw Andromeda Tonks standing over the grave that was now filled over. Harry approached her and she turned to look at him. It was silent for a few moments, and then she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Remus' parents have already left," she said simply, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh," he said quietly, looking at the grave. It was also inscribed with Remus and Nymphadora's information. He turned back to Tonks' mother. "I was wondering… do you want to keep their son? I can't exactly look after him myself, but if you don't want to look after him, Ron's brother Bill and his wife would be happy to have him."

"I think it would be right for me to raise the boy," she said, her voice growing powerful. "I've dealt with the growing of a metamorhmagus before, and I doubt that this _Bill_ would have that experience."

Harry nodded, smiling as he did so. Andromeda obviously felt pride in this boy, even if she did not approve of his father, and this made Harry happy. He bade her farewell and set off to find Bill. Harry found Ron's eldest brother playing with the baby beside Ginny and Fleur, who weren't speaking to each other.

"Hey, Bill, could I talk to you?" asked Harry, causing the man to look up. He smiled and followed Harry away from the others. "Tonks' mum said that she would take care of Ted. You can still watch him occasionally, if you'd like, I'm sure that would be okay."

"That's great, Harry," said Bill, grinning at him. "Well, Fleur and I should go. See you!"

"See you," said Harry, and Bill walked off to get Fleur.

They returned to the Burrow that night. While they all had a round of ham, Harry couldn't help but notice a slight air of relief that there were no more funerals poking around amidst the feeling of grimness. After a dessert of pies, Harry went upstairs to get his things packed. Now that he wouldn't need to attend the funerals, he would be departing for Grimmauld Place again. Kreacher would be pleased, at least.

"Hey," said Ron, stepping in as Harry shut his trunk. "So, you're really off this time."

"Yeah, I guess so. You can stop by whenever you'd like." Harry smiled and pulled his trunk upright. Ron stared at the trunk as though it was someone else who had died.

"You know, I was thinking… maybe we could come live with you? You know, me and Hermione," said Ron, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. If you can, that would be great, but your mum may not be too happy about that thought. Besides, what about Hermione's parents? Shouldn't she go and take care of them?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she's already done that," said Ron, surprised Harry did not know.

"When?"

"She went to do it after Fred's funeral. You didn't notice she wasn't there?" asked Ron, his eyebrows retreating up his forehead.

"No, I didn't. Well, if you guys want to come, I won't complain," said Harry, resigning the argument. Ron grinned and put an arm around Harry excitedly.

"Great, that's great! I'll go tell Hermione! Oh, I suppose I should ask mum first. I should go. See you in a moment, Harry!" said Ron, dashing down the stairs. Harry smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. He'd sure make Grimmauld Place a lot more fun than it would have been.

"Hey Harry," said George, stepping quietly into the room. He looked halfway between sadness and happiness, much like he had when Harry had spoken to him the day before. "I heard Ron saying that he's going to live with you."

"That's up to your mum," said Harry, dropping his trunk again and sitting down on it.

"That's good. D'you think I could stay with you for a few days? I don't think I can take mum's constant attempts at making me feel better, which only end up with her sobbing, and I don't want to go back to the shop just yet. What d'you say?" asked George giving him the same confident smile.

"Yeah, of course. There's plenty of room, and Kreacher'll enjoy the company. Oh, mind you, be nice to him. He's been getting really good, but only because I was nice," said Harry, remembering that George and his twin were two of the more notorious 'Kreacher-haters.'

"No problem, mate!" said George, and he began to pack his things, too.

"I've just asked mum. She said we could go!" Ron said, grinning at Harry.

"George is going, too," said Harry.

"Brilliant!" Ron added, throwing odds and ends into his trunk. "It'll be way more fun! Wait, don't you have Wizard Wheezes to go to?"

"Verity's got it under control," said George. "Besides, I asked Lee if he could fill in for me. He's coming to take Fred's place, anyway."

"How is Verity, anyhow?" asked Ron, dropping a pair of socks into the trunk.

"She's fine," said George, turning the lamp beside his bed off. "Lee reckons she likes me. I've been trying to tell him that she's just sad Fred's gone, is all, and she's being sympathetic."

"It'd be brilliant if you two got together!" said Ron, attempting to force his trunk shut.

"No," George said simply.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked, throwing himself down onto the luggage.

"It's nothing. Verity just… she's just not my kind of person," said George, bewitching his trunk to hover in front of him.

"Why? I met her. She's nice," said Ron, glancing at Harry.

"Fred thought so too," said George, and he set off down the stairs by himself. Harry and Ron suddenly understood what was going on. Fred had liked Verity and George didn't want to dishonor his memory by betraying that.

"I'm convinced," said Ron quietly, waving his own wand. His luggage floated up into the air, dumping him onto the floor. He and Harry went downstairs to meet George and Hermione.

"No, I forbid you to go!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Harry thought that she was trying to get George to stay.

"Mum, I can make my own decisions! I can live where I want!" It was Ginny's voice that responded, much to Harry's surprise, and he exchanged looks with Ron.

"Hermione…" muttered Ron, continuing down into the kitchen to join the argument. When Harry arrived at the scene he saw Ginny, who was standing beside a fully packed trunk, Ron, who was standing with Hermione by the kitchen door, and Mrs. Weasley, who was holding a wooden spoon, looking very tired and angry.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, tell mum that I can go with you!" said Ginny, becoming excited once Harry touched the last step. Mrs. Weasley turned fiercely on the spot, glaring angrily at Harry as though it was his fault.

"I… well, maybe you should stay, Ginny," said Harry, realizing that Mrs. Weasley would be left with her husband and Percy if she left, or no one at all, depending on whether or not Percy decided to move back in.

"What? Harry…" said Ginny, taken aback.

"Yeah, Ginny. Don't leave mum alone with Percy. Her and dad wouldn't survive a week!" said Ron, finding a good place for a joke.

"Shut it, Ron, this is none of your business!" snapped Ginny, shooting Ron a dirty look.

"Look, let's flip a coin," Harry said finally, remembering the Muggle way of solving two-ended problems. This fight would go on for hours and wouldn't be resolved, and Harry desperately wanted sleep. He saw no objections, so he took out a Knut and waved his wand so that one side glowed.

"Glowing side says Ginny goes, blank side means Ginny stays," said Mrs. Weasley before anyone could say otherwise. Harry nodded and flipped the coin into the air. It seemed to hang in midair for several seconds before finally descending. It hit the floor and began to spin on its side, the flashing reminding Harry of a kind of firework. Finally, it slowed down and fell onto its side. There was now no arguing the point. Harry sighed and shifted his trunk, hiding his wand the best he could.

"Alright," he said, "now that that's decided, let's go."

Ron and Hermione turned to walk out of the room. Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder as he passed, whispering in her ear. "You're coming, too. The glowing side is up."

"Harry," she whispered back, "you didn't…?"

"The more the merrier," Harry replied, winking at her, and he stepped out of the kitchen to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing this. I appreciate the comments. Now, if this chapter seems a little weak, my apologies. I was on a role all through the middle of the night straight till morning. So if it's terrible, it's probably late-night delirium. Enjoy! 

Harry looked around at the quiet, empty street in front of him. He had just Apparated onto the front step of his home, Number Twelve, on Grimmauld Place. There were several popping and cracking noises, and Ron, Hermione, George, and Ginny stood before him, all smiling and waiting for him to invite them into his humble abode. Harry smiled back and took one last glance at the dark Muggle neighborhood before turning the doorknob and stepping inside.

The condition of the house had greatly improved since the first time they had been there. Since Harry had given Kreacher Regulus' locket, he had taken a liking to Harry and devoted his spare hours to cleaning and improving the house. He even got the portrait of Mrs. Black to stop screaming when someone made a noise, saying that they were kind, respectable people. The house had once been the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, which, now that Voldemort was gone, had been disbanded.

As soon as Harry had taken one step into the hallway, he was bowled over by a small, yet heavy, object that flew out of nowhere. Kreacher stood on his chest, clutching his shirt and sobbing heavily into it. Harry looked up and saw George biting back a laugh. Ginny was doing the same, yet Ron and Hermione just stepped into the house. Harry stood up, Kreacher still holding on tightly, and pulled his trunk into the hallway with him.

"Oh! Master! Kreacher missed you so! Kreacher thought you was hurt, he did! Kreacher was worried! Where has Master been?" asked Kreacher, still emitting loud sobs. Harry smiled and patted the house-elf on the back, placing him on the floor and wiping his shirt.

"I was at my friend's' funerals. The ones that died," said Harry, patting Kreacher on the head comfortingly. The house-elf cheered up immediately and hobbled over to Harry's trunk.

"Kreacher will take up the luggage! Would Master Harry like Kreacher to take his things to Master Sirius' room?" asked Kreacher, pulling at the heavy trunk to no avail.

"Yeah, thanks Kreacher. I could get it if you want," said Harry, looking down at the house-elf.

"No Master, Kreacher will do it!" said Kreacher proudly, snapping his finger. The trunk lifted up into the air beside Kreacher, who just noticed George and Ginny in the doorway.

"Oh, yeah! Kreacher, you remember George and Ginny? They're going to be staying with us for a while, and so are Ron and Hermione. Is that okay with you?" asked Harry, noticing that Kreacher was eyeing a frying pan that stood beside the door.

"Kreacher would be happy to serve guests of the Master!" said Kreacher, smiling happily. "Kreacher will take the things to the rooms." Kreacher snapped again, causing all of the chests to come to him and follow him as he trekked up the stairs. Harry turned and followed everyone else into the drawing room that they had once spent half of the summer cleaning out. It was clean and neat, like the other rooms of the house, thanks to Kreacher.

"So, mate, what should we do now?" asked Ron, sitting down in a nearby armchair. Hermione sat in his lap. Harry threw himself into one that faced him, watching as Ginny sat at his feet, just as she had done in the Gryffindor common room in his sixth year. George frowned and dropped onto a couch by himself.

"What do you mean, what should we do? I've said that. We live," said Harry, leaning back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. George made an insignificant noise in the silence that followed.

"Well, I know that, mate, and that's all well and good, but I mean where do we go from here?" said Ron, stroking Hermione's hair habitually.

"Oh. I dunno. We should go back to Hogwarts, for one, so that we can finish our education the _right_ way, and then I suppose we should settle this housing situation we've got. But for now, we just… hang out, I reckon," said Harry, thinking about Ron's question for a few minutes.

"What'll we do about money? We don't have jobs. Well, George does, but when we need food and stuff, how will we pay for it?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry. He felt uncomfortable about them all thinking he had all of the answers they needed.

"Don't worry," said George, grinning, "I'll float it to you. Business will go big with sympathy, so we should have more gold than we know what to do with. So, if you need a few extra Galleons, just pop into Gringotts and take some from the Weasley account. And if I find too much missing, I'll have your heads!" George added, seeing a greedy look on Ron's face.

"That's nice of you, George," said Harry, finding even more admiration in the twinless twin every day. George waved him off with an airy hand.

"Don't worry about it, I said! After all, I do still owe you that thousand Galleons back. You've only gotten a few of them back, and I won't be happy until every one of those thousand is back in your pocket." George brushed a hair out of his face and grinned.

"What thousand Galleons?" Ginny asked, turning to face Harry again. He explained how he had given Fred and George his Triwizard winnings to start their joke shop business at the end of his fourth year. "Wow. Smart investment, eh?"

"I thought you knew, though," said Harry, trying to relax in his chair. Ginny shrugged and stood up, looking around for something.

"Where's Kreacher?" she asked, turning to leave the room.

"If you need something, just call him. Say please and thank you, though. We don't want him angry again," said Harry, standing up himself.

"No, I was just wondering where he was. No telling what trouble he'd get into unchecked," said Ginny, leaning against the wall.

"No trouble, nowadays. I let him have that room that Buckbeak used to be in. He was so excited that he went and cleaned the kitchens to thank me," said Harry, grinning. Ron smiled.

"Yeah. He was really useful when we were staying here, wasn't he?" he asked.

"More helpful than he was in our fifth year," Harry replied.

"I'm going to bed," said George, getting up off of the couch, which creaked in response to his desertion. Harry called Kreacher into the room and asked him which room George's things were in.

"Kreacher put them in the room Master George used before," said Kreacher, eyeing George silently. Harry thanked him and bade George goodnight.

"I think I'll head off too," said Ron, waiting for Hermione to get off. They both left the room together, leaving Harry to be suspicious of what they were up to. Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Can I stay in Sirius' room, too?" she asked suggestively, winking at him.

"Er… I…" Harry muttered, becoming increasingly aware of his quickly reddening face.

"Relax," Ginny muttered, "I was only kidding. Unless…?"

"Go to bed, Ginny," said Harry, grinning. Ginny frowned, but couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You're so goody-two-shoes, you know that?" Ginny asked, leaving the room quickly.

"They are gone. Kreacher wishes to sleep as well." Kreacher looked up at Harry.

"You don't have to ask me, Kreacher. 'Night," he said, waving to the elf, who waved back and disappeared with a _crack_. Harry remained in the drawing room for a few more hours, looking at the Black Family Tree that hung on the wall. Sirius Black had been burned off when he ran away to live with Harry's father, James, in their sixth year. Andromeda Black had been blasted out of the family history for marrying Ted Tonks, who was a Muggle. Narcissa Black was linked to Lucius Malfoy.

Harry remembered that he was invited over to Malfoy Manor for tea sometime. He considered actually going at one point, deciding that he should return the hospitality of the woman who had made it possible for him to destroy Voldemort. She had pronounced him dead, making Voldemort believe that he truly was, and the plan unfolded from there. Harry's eyelids were suddenly very heavy, so he decided to head up to bed.

Once he arrived in Sirius' room, he saw that Ginny was lying on the bed, sound asleep. Shaking his head, he changed into his pajamas and laid down beside her, getting very warm under the covers. He felt Ginny stir.

"Nice bum," she muttered. Harry blushed, but kept his eyes shut.

"Go to sleep, Ginny," he said, and he soon drifted off into the familiar embrace of semi-consciousness. He had the same dream about Godric's Hollow, and when he awoke the next morning, he was still puzzled by it.

"Wake up, Potter," said Ginny, throwing a pillow at him. He opened his eyes. The room was blurry and unfocused, so he groped for his glasses. Once they were on, he could see the scene more clearly.

Ginny was standing in front of him, half-dressed, with her hands on her hips and a toothbrush in her mouth. A soft, square pillow was on the ground, where it had fallen just a second ago. Harry slid his legs onto the ground and yawned loudly, looking around at all of the things posted on Sirius' walls.

"Nice choice in décor," said Ginny, pointing to one of the pictures of Muggle women. Harry blushed and stuttered, attempting to cover their presence.

"I… er… those are Sirius'!" he stammered. Ginny laughed and patted his head, buttoning her blouse.

"Relax," she said, "I know. It's fine. I happen to think they're rather pretty. Look at them if you'd like." Ginny set off down the stairs, scrubbing her teeth with the brush as she left. Harry got up, dressed, and set off down the stairs after her.

Kreacher had made a large breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, and toast, which Ron seemed to be thoroughly enjoying. George's plate was just as full as Ron's, but he seemed to be eating slower than everyone else. Hermione and Ginny were eating normal amounts of food, and Kreacher was standing on a chair, watching them enjoy his cooking.

"Morning," Harry said as he stepped into the room. He was greeted by a mixed mumble of the same and a hearty squeal from Kreacher.

"Good morning, Master! I have cooked a large meal for your return!" said the house-elf, beaming with pride and excitement. Harry thanked him and sat down across from Hermione, filling his plate with a little bit of everything. Kreacher left the room and came back with a copy of the Daily Prophet, which Harry skimmed lazily.

"Anyone we know?" Ron asked out of habit. George looked at his brother hopelessly.

"No. Just the obituaries of about sixty people. That's all," said Harry, passing the paper around the table. George scoffed as he began to read the pages within, causing everyone to look around.

"Listen to this: '**Business Blues. Co-Owner of the popular Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop gives a touching, heartfelt eulogy at his twin brother's funeral. His shop is strongly rumored to be shut down due to his inability to cope with the memories the place gives him. Haunted by the ghost of his brother, George Weasley has not been seen around the shop since the death of his twin, leaving frequent customers doubting his return**… It just goes on from there. Guess who wrote it?" he asked, looking up at the people sitting at the table.

"Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked, remembering the phrase 'haunted by the ghost' and the generally overdramatic article.

"Right on the money, mate. You know what, I'm going to go pop in there and show her out right now," said George, standing up resolutely.

"Hey, she said you gave a touching eulogy at his funeral. I didn't see her there, nor did I notice any beetles buzzing about," said Ron, dropping his knife and fork.

"Who knows, who cares?" asked George, starting off towards the staircase.

"Well, I hope she wasn't at the other funeral… who knows what she'd write about Lupin being a werewolf and their 'abandoned' child," said Hermione, stabbing angrily at a piece of ham with her fork.

"If she does say that, let's hope she doesn't touch up on my being his godfather. Who knows what she would write about me then?" Harry asked, pushing his empty plate away. Kreacher took the empty plates immediately and set off towards a nearby sink to wash them.

"Nobody would read it. In fact, they'd probably sack her for it," said Ron matter-of-factly. Hermione glanced at him, smiling as she did.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, I doubt that they'd listen to any ill word of you anymore. Since they called you the Chosen One, they've been showering you with praise to make up for their calling you a lying little prat, haven't they?" asked Ron, taking a bite out of a piece of bacon. Harry shrugged. He made a good point.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said, excusing himself from the table.

"What should we do today?" Ron asked, standing up as well.

"I was thinking of going to see the Dursleys," said Harry. The others looked around at him incredulously. "I haven't seen them in a year. Besides, Dudley actually likes me, I reckon. It'd be worth it just to see how _he's_ doing."

"If you want to, mate," said Ron, shrugging. Ginny walked over to Harry.

"I'll go with you," she said. "I have nothing better to do 'round here." Ron's ears turned bright red, but he said nothing, so Harry and Ginny went upstairs to get ready. Once they were prepared, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and turned on the spot, focusing on the pristine lawn of Number Four, Privet Drive.

There they were, right on the doorstep of the house. Vernon's car was in the driveway, so they had returned from hiding. Harry glanced at Ginny, who smiled and nodded, and he took a deep breath. He knocked three times and listened as Vernon Dursley spluttered in the sitting room.

"Who the bloody hell is calling this early in the morning?" he roared, his voice getting louder as he neared the door. Harry took a step back instinctively as his uncle Vernon wrenched the door open. "And just what are _you_ doing here, boy? I thought you said we'd never see each other again? And here I was, getting my hopes up."

"I came to see Dudley," said Harry, attempting to peer around the vast figure of his uncle. He could not see more than what was above the man's head, which seemed to be fitted directly onto his shoulders without a neck attaching the two.

"Dudley?" Vernon asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, you know, your son. Or have you shunned him from the family because he said I wasn't a waste of space?" Harry asked quickly, attempting to provoke his uncle.

"Fine. Dudley, come downstairs! You've got a visitor!" Uncle Vernon shouted up the staircase, leaving the doorway angrily. A few moments later, Dudley Dursley bounded down the steps to see who was there to see him. He had lost quite a bit of weight, Harry noticed, but had also gained quite a bit of muscle to make up for it.

"Oh, hullo, Harry!" said Dudley, holding out a hand for a handshake, which Harry accepted. "Who's she?"

"This is my, er, girlfriend, Ginny," said Harry, unsure whether or not to call her that. She shook Dudley's hand regardless, though she seemed a bit more triumphant because of it.

"She's pretty," said Dudley. Ginny smiled.

"So, Big D, how's it going?" Harry asked, stepping into the house he thought he'd left forever.

"Fine, fine… same as usual, I suppose. I've won a regional championship in boxing!" he said, holding up his fists.

"That's great, Dudley," Harry said, grinning.

"So, what about you?" Dudley asked, looking at his cousin. "What's going on with that Lord Voldy-Whatsit?"

"He's dead. I killed him, sort of," Harry replied. Dudley smiled. He could obviously comprehend what that meant. "My friends and I have just been sort of living recently, and I decided to check on you every now and then."

"Thanks," said Dudley. The rest of the time Harry and Ginny were there, Dudley was showing them all of the trophies he had gotten and told him of what they had done while in hiding. Dudley seemed disappointed when Harry said he couldn't show him magic, but was satisfied when Harry told him all the trouble he had been through when he had saved him from the dementors only three years ago.

"Bye Dudley," said Harry as he stepped out the door. Dudley waved goodbye. "See you next month."

"You're leaving again, then?" Harry's aunt Petunia asked, peering out of the doorway.

"Yeah, I am. Oh, and before I forget, that _Snape_ kid? He risked his life to save your sister, so I think he'd appreciate some respect. He's dead now, but I'm sure he'd like it all the same," Harry snapped, waving to Dudley once more before he and Ginny Disapparated, leaving an utterly bewildered Petunia behind.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked, watching as Harry opened the door to Number Twelve.

"Good," said Harry, holding the door open for Ginny. "Dudley's really improved, but my uncle's the same as ever."

"What more could you ask for?" Ron asked sarcastically. Harry chuckled and went up to Sirius' room to relax. He saw Ginny lying in the bed again.

"You're really set on sleeping in here, aren't you?" he asked. She turned and grinned at him.

"Of course I am, Harry. It's a comfortable bed, and you say really funny things in your sleep," said Ginny, lying on her back to watch Harry more comfortably.

"I talk in my sleep?" Harry asked. She shrugged, closing her eyes.

"It was only that one time, so who knows?" she asked.

"What did I say?" Harry asked, taking off his shoes.

"Something about your mum. You might have been telling her to run away… yeah, that was it," said Ginny, who rolled over to look at him. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. The bed was very comfortable, like Ginny said, and he couldn't help but stay silent. He felt Ginny lie back as well, and as she did, Harry dozed off once again. He had that same dream about Godric's Hollow and his parents.

"Did I talk in my sleep again?" Harry asked Ginny when he woke up. She shrugged.

"I dunno. I just woke up a moment ago. Let's go down and get some lunch," she said, pulling him out of bed by the arm. He followed willingly and they went down to the kitchens.

Kreacher had just finished laying out plates of sandwiches when they arrived. The house-elf bowed to Harry when he was greeted and ducked out of sight to go rest. Harry sat down and began to help himself to a turkey sandwich. Ron and Hermione came in soon after, silent and unwilling to speak to anyone. It was a quiet meal. It was quieter than the last meal at the Burrow. When Ron had finished his sandwich, he simply walked out of the room without a single word.

"What's with him?" Ginny asked after the door shut.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hermione? What are you two up to?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Nothing! Nothing's happening!" she shouted, taking another bite. Harry shot Ginny a glance.

"Come on, Hermione. What's going on?" Harry asked again.

"Harry, I've told you! Nothing's happening!" Hermione said again, standing up to leave the room.

"Hey Ginny? D'you reckon…?" Harry asked, sliding closer to her.

"That's my brother you're talking about, and I'd rather not reckon anything," said Ginny. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he stood up to clean the plates the others had left. He and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon playing Exploding Snap in the drawing room. When dinner came around, Harry was only halfway down the stairs when he heard Ron shouting in his and Hermione's room.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! Look, I don't care about it anymore. No, Hermione, come on! Hermione!" The door burst open and Hermione sped out of the room, her eyes filled with tears. "Hermione! Come on, I said I'm sorry! Hermione!" It was too late. Before Ron could say anymore, there was a popping noise and Hermione was gone.

"Trouble with the wife?" Harry asked, taking pride in his joke.

"Shut it, Harry." Ron slammed the door in Harry's face and stayed in his room the entire night.

"Ginny, do you reckon he's okay?" Harry asked as they ate their dinner.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Hermione I'd worry about," replied Ginny, taking a spoonful of tomato soup into her mouth. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. What happened, d'you reckon?" he asked quietly, eating his soup solemnly.

"Anything could have happened. The only thing I could think of is that he tried to… well, you know… and she wouldn't, so he got all angry and hurt her feelings," said Ginny wisely. Harry thought about it for a few moments before responding.

"All right, but Ron's not the type of person to do that. Besides, I know he really cared about her, and her would never hurt her," said Harry. But then it dawned on him the number of times Ron had hurt Hermione before. In fact, their whole relationship had begun when Ron had deeply hurt her and a troll attacked her while she was crying in the bathroom.

"I really don't like thinking about this," said Ginny, finishing her soup quietly and pushing the bowl away from her. Harry did the same and bade Kreacher good night.

"Well, neither do I, but if our friends are in trouble…"

"Yes, I know what you mean, Harry, but I still really don't want to think about my brother like this," said Ginny as they passed Ron's bedroom. Harry was tempted to break open the door and attempt Legilimency on Ron.

"All right, we'll leave it for them to deal with," said Harry, pulling open the door to Sirius' bedroom and walking over to the trunk he had set up beside the wardrobe. Ginny walked to her own, which lay open beneath a particularly large cluster of the Muggle women's pictures, and began to change at the same time as Harry.

"And if it gets bad, we'll intervene," Ginny added, striding over to the bed she shared with Harry and getting under the covers.

"Good night, Ginny," said Harry, taking off his glasses and putting them on the bedside table.

"G'night, Harry," said Ginny, kissing him on the cheek.

The coming week was the same as that day had been. Ron was silent, Hermione was gone, and Harry and Ginny were left to try to stay out of the way. It was difficult most of the time, what with Ron slamming doors all over the place and clicking his Deluminator furiously when he was in his room. Finally, Ginny broke down and confronted him when they all sat down for breakfast.

"Ron, what happened between you and Hermione?" she asked, not even touching her spoon. Ron paused mid bite and stared darkly into his cereal bowl.

"Nothing," he said, swallowing the mouthful and lowering his spoon for another.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, dropping his own spoon. "So, Hermione ran off crying on her own? Hasn't come back because she just doesn't feel like it? Ron, what happened?"

"Look, it's none of your business, mate," Ron said, his voice rising as he abandoned all hope of eating peacefully. Harry stood up quickly, drawing his wand and pointing it at Ron, who raised up into the air by his ankle before he could draw his own.

"It _is_ my business, Ron!" Harry yelled, keeping a firm hold on his wand. "What _happened_?"

"Fine. Let me go," said Ron. Harry released the spell and Ron dropped onto the ground. He sat back in his chair, took another mouthful of cereal, and leaned back in his chair. "I… I called her a Mudblood…"

"That's all?" Harry asked incredulously. "No, what else? How about _why_ you called her a Mudblood? Hermione's stronger than that, and a simple name wouldn't have hurt her that much."

"Look, mate, you're overstepping your boundaries here," Ron said, standing up angrily. Ginny stood up as well, glaring at her brother from across the table.

"He is not!" said Ginny. "He's perfectly right in asking you all of this stuff. Hermione's our friend, and if you hurt her…!"

"It's not that easy. Look, you wouldn't understand," said Ron, clicking his Deluminator habitually.

"Wouldn't we?" Harry asked, lowering his voice to a calmer tone. "Ron, did you…?"

"What? No! I didn't do _that_! I'm not sick!" said Ron, taken aback. Harry was somewhat relieved by this, and he could tell that Ginny was a little more at ease as well.

"Well what happened then?" Ginny asked, sitting back down in her seat.

"I don't want to tell you. It's… well, it seems really stupid when you think about it," Ron said, putting his Deluminator away.

"Ron," said Harry, "don't make me try Legilimency on you."

"Like you could," Ron snapped. Harry drew his wand again and pointed it at Ron.

"Try me," he said. Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"All right, all right. Well, we were in our room, right? And I decided, you know, why not ask her?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. Harry understood, but Ginny didn't know what he had asked her.

"You idiotic git! You were supposed to wait!" said Harry. Ginny looked up at him, slightly irritated that she didn't know what he had asked.

"I know, I know! But… she was so… I couldn't help it! So, I asked her, right? And she thought about it, then she said no," said Ron. Harry knew there was more. Ron would not have called her a Mudblood for that.

"Of course she said no!" said Harry.

"Then she went and said that she thought I was still a little too immature and irresponsible, and that I wouldn't be able to do what I should be able to," said Ron. Ginny looked thoroughly shocked. Harry turned to her, seeing her wide eyes and sighed.

"He asked her to marry him. Not what you're thinking," he said.

"Oh," said Ginny. "You asked her to marry you?"

"Yeah. Great lot of good _that_ did, eh?" asked Ron. Ginny shrank back into her chair. "So anyway, I got really angry that she was calling me immature. Saying I wouldn't be able to provide for a family if we had one."

"You wouldn't!" Harry shouted. "You don't have a job!"

"I know that! But I would eventually! I just… I was angry, okay? I didn't say I was being rational," Ron said, sitting back in his chair.

"So, you yelled, you called her a Mudblood, and she stormed out of the room crying, never to return again?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Well… I… I…" Ron seemed to be despising himself for something. Harry took a wild guess.

"Ron… did you hit her?" Harry asked, standing up powerfully. Ginny gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock. Ron nodded weakly.

"I… I hate myself for it… I've been sending Pig over to her with apologies, but I haven't gotten anything back," said Ron, his voice becoming quieter. Harry ran around the table and lifted Ron up by his collar, shoving him against the wall.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled, glaring deep into Ron's eyes. The Weasley boy's eyes began to sparkle.

"I said I hate myself, alright?" Ron shouted, pulling himself away from Harry's grip. He began to pace the room, watched closely by Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, you have to go see her in person. Come on," said Harry, starting off toward the kitchen door. Ron shook his head.

"We don't know where she lives," Ron said weakly, leaning against a wall in defeat. It struck Harry that he, in fact, did not know that information. At that moment, the kitchen door opened and George Weasley strode into the kitchen, staring longingly at the breakfast before him.

"Hello little brother, little sister, Harry. What's with the tense moment?" he asked, staring around the room. "Were you discussing what happened with Ron and Hermione?"

"How d'you know about that?" Ron asked, looking up at him.

"She's at the Burrow. I heard her talking to mum about it. Whatever you do, don't go over there. Mum's real angry with you. What'd you do to her, anyway?" George asked, taking a bite out of an apple as he sat down at the table. The three of them explained the entire situation to George, who had abandoned his apple and stared in astonishment at Ron. When they had finished he just stood up and smacked Ron hard across the face. "What the bloody hell d'you mean by it?"

"I already said I wasn't proud, all right?" Ron asked, standing up slowly. George resisted giving him another blow. Harry put his hands in his pockets.

"So, she's at the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you _should_ go Ron. Mum'd give you that a hundred fold," said George, glaring angrily at his brother. Ginny just sat at the table, watching her cereal float in the bowl.

"I'll go to apologize. Harry, come on," he said, motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry nodded and went upstairs with him.

"Let's go, Ron. To the Burrow," said Harry, and they Apparated.

Ron knocked on the front door of his parents' home, expecting the worst. Percy's face bobbed into view through the door's window. He looked at Ron as though he were a wanted man. The door opened slowly and Percy stood aside, giving his brother a look of warning as he passed.

"Mum's in the sitting room. Avoid her at all costs," he said. "She's taken to carrying around an umbrella. If you turn up, Dad thinks she'll fancy sticking it somewhere."

Ron went into the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs. Harry and Percy sat down at the kitchen table, enjoying a warmer air of conversation than Ron over a cup of warm tea. Percy took a short sip of his mug and looked up at Harry, who took a long drink of his own.

"So, Harry, how are things going at Grimmauld Place? You know, besides… that…" Percy asked, nodding at the staircase. Harry shrugged.

"It's alright. Ginny insists on staying in the same room as me, but other than that, it's okay. Kreacher's cooking is pretty good, he keeps the house nice and clean, we read the Prophet in the morning and we sleep in the night," said Harry casually. Percy raised an eyebrow when he mentioned Ginny.

"Don't let mum hear you say stuff like that. Speak of the devil," Percy muttered. The kitchen door flew open and Mrs. Weasley strode into the room, her nostrils flaring. Sure enough, she was wielding an umbrella that looked unusually sharp.

"Is Ron here?" she asked, glaring at Harry as though he was her faulty son.

"No, he's not. I just came to talk to Percy about the Ministry," said Harry. Percy gave him a look, mouthing, 'Good cover!' as he did.

"What about the Ministry?" she asked, suspicious of his excuse.

"Er, the Auror Office! I was thinking about becoming an Auror down the line," said Harry. This was no lie, as he did have ambitions of becoming an Auror.

"Well, you let me know when that little… when Ronald decides to show his miserable face!" said Mrs. Weasley, slamming the door as she stepped out.

"That was close. So, do you really want to be an Auror, Harry?" Percy asked, taking a casual sip of his tea. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. It's pretty much the only thing I'm cut out for, I think," said Harry, taking another long drag of tea. It was almost gone now, so Percy used a refilling charm on it, replenishing his own mug while he was at it.

"Well, you'd be a natural Auror. I'm sure the training wouldn't be a problem for you, either. All of the examinations they make you sit. You should be fine if you want to be an Auror. I think they only except applicants twenty-one and over, but I'm not sure. You'd have to ask my father about it," said Percy. Whenever he discussed the Ministry, his enthusiasm was unrivaled. If it hadn't been for Ron slowly descending the steps, he would have gone on to his line of work.

"Well?" Harry asked as Ron hit the bottom step.

"I apologized. A lot. And I said I love her. A lot. She said she'd think about it. I offered to do anything I could to make up for it. I guess I see what she meant before. You know, about me being immature. I have to grow up some before I can raise a family," said Ron, looking at his hands as though they were covered in blood.

"That's very intelligent of you." Hermione was standing at the first landing, looking down at the kitchen. She walked down the steps slowly to reach Ron.

"Hermione…" he began, but she looked at him sternly.

"If you realize that… that you need to grow up… maybe you aren't immature. I'm not saying I'll marry you right now, because I still think we're too young, but if you realize that it was a big mistake, I'm willing to accept your apology," said Hermione. Ron threw his arms around her and kissed every inch of her he could see.

"I promise I'll never do that again! It was one time, and I didn't realize how immature I was! Oh, Hermione!" Ron said, elated at Hermione's forgiveness. The kitchen door burst open again, spilling Mrs. Weasley into the room. She still brandished the pointy umbrella, and Ron faced her strongly. His mother raised the umbrella.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's okay," said Hermione, stepping in front of Ron. "We've dealt with it. Ron's completely forgiven."

"I still don't forgive my own son for doing such a thing," she muttered, lowering the umbrella. Her glare was doubled in ferocity.

"That's all well in good, but please, put the umbrella away," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm. Ron held her hand and kissed the back of her head.

Fifteen minutes and a few well-done Memory Charms later, Hermione and Ron were back in Grimmauld Place, kissing each other in the drawing room. Hermione had decided that it was much better for them to forget the whole incident, but Ron refused to be Obliviated, saying that he wanted to live with his mistake for his entire life so that he didn't make it again. He was the only person who knew the incident even occurred. Nobody could have been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to take the time to shamelessly plug this:_ (z11.) (invisionfree.) (com/) (The Two Schools). _Remove the ()'s and spaces. Add underscores between "The Two Schools" Anyway, it's a community for all fans to hang out and talk with each other and discuss the book or what have you. It's new, so I want to invite anyone who wants to come._

_Also, I'm running a bit of a contest here. The first person to e-mail me the correct meaning of Harry's dream before I reveal it gets to name a future (Semi-important) character in the story._

_A/N: I want to apologize if this chapter seems a bit... soap opera-ish... really, I apologize. It's all I could think of for this point in time, though. Sorry._

Chapter 4: The Trio Rejected

The weeks that followed Ron and Hermione's little ordeal were very calm and peaceful. George's shop had begun to flourish again in the world without war, and he was more than happy to share new merchandise with the others. Ron had returned to his usual self, flinging sarcasm left and right with his brother, and Hermione had taken to reading a load of books to prepare for their return to Hogwarts. Ginny had taken to staring out windows at the scenery and went with George on frequent trips to the Muggle village. Harry's usual routines had not changed at all.

Every morning he woke up, spoke with Ginny, got ready, went downstairs to eat breakfast, came back up to nap, went back down for lunch, went to do some random activity with his friends, went down for dinner, and then finally came up for sleep. He had begun to get nervous about the coming of August, however, as they would learn about whether or not they could return to Hogwarts. He also had his birthday to worry about, which was approaching fast.

Finally, he awoke on the morning of his eighteenth birthday to find Ginny sitting on top of him, looking down at him suggestively. Harry did not move, but stared back at her with a smile. She leaned over to kiss him just as well as she had on his previous birthday, which was incredible.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said, grinning as she got out of bed. Harry put his glasses on, smiling as the girl came into focus. They both got dressed and headed down for Kreacher's birthday breakfast.

George and Ron were both already at the table, debating over some irrelevant issue about the world, as usual, and it seemed like Ron was winning. His face was confident and happy, while George's was dark and scowling. Harry waved at them as he entered, causing George to turn to them with a grin.

"Aw, bless his heart! He's _glowing_!" said George. Harry laughed with Ginny as they sat down on either side of him. Ron looked at Ginny in horror.

"Bloody hell, Ginevra, what did you give him?" asked Ron, his jaw open. She raised her eyebrows.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out," she said simply, stacking pancakes onto her plate. Harry grinned, but when Ron shot him a look he shook his head, the smile gone. Ron smiled again in satisfaction, turning towards the door when Hermione walked in. She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said quickly before burying herself into her food without another word.

"What's with you?" asked Ron, looking at her quizzically.

"I'm hungry," she said simply, pulling an entire dish of scrambled eggs toward herself. Ron's eyes were wide with astonishment as he watched Hermione bolt down four pancakes in a matter of seconds.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, leaning over George, "d'you think she…?"

"What?" Harry asked, looking back at her. George looked down at them.

"Excuse me? D'you mind? I would like to eat without having to lean over you two, if you please!" said George, glaring at the both of them.

"Sorry," said Harry. He and Ginny stood up and left the kitchen, heading up to the sitting room to discuss the matter properly.

"Harry," said Ginny again, "d'you think she might be… you know… pregnant?"

"What?" Harry asked, jumping in shock. "No, she can't be. What makes you think that?"

"Well," Ginny began, "she's usually keeping to herself away from other people-"

"-Hermione's always like that-"

"-She's eating an unnatural amount of food, even stuff she doesn't like-"

"-She said she's hungry-"

"-She's been complaining of stomachaches for about a week now." Harry could not respond to this. The idea hung in the air for a few moments, and then Harry thought about what that meant.

"Well, maybe it's the food," said Harry, trying to convince himself that Hermione could not be pregnant. Ginny gave him a dark look.

"You really are thick, aren't you?" she asked.

"I just don't want to jump to that conclusion. That would mean that she and Ron…" Harry trailed off, deciding not to bring it up around Ron's little sister. George came up to the room, staring around in the following silence.

"What, did someone die?" he asked, sitting in an armchair beside Ginny.

"Quite the opposite," said Harry, dropping into a chair himself. Ginny explained her idea and George shook his head, just as Harry did.

"Nah, she can't be. Her and Ron would've had to… well, Hermione's the one who's always going on about responsibility, isn't she? She wouldn't fall for that," said George, coming to a conclusion that satisfied Harry. Ginny sighed.

"Maybe Ron convinced her. Who knows?" asked Ginny, sitting on Harry's lap. Harry looked at the floor blankly, thinking about the situation.

"I hate to inform you, Ginny, but little Ronnykins isn't what we call 'clever,' is he Harry?" said George. Harry laughed, "Whatever he had to say, I doubt Hermione would've bought it."

"He's right, Ginny," said Harry, looking at her defiantly. She frowned. "Besides, don't you think we would have heard them at it if she was?"

"I guess," she said, sighing in defeat. "There isn't anything to lose in asking her, though."

"You ask her, then," said George, standing up from his chair. "I have to go to work now, but I don't want to get her angry anyway. See you all!" George Disapparated, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the quiet sitting room. Ron wandered into it moments later, looking rather pale.

"She's just yelled at me," said Ron, dropping down onto the armchair George had just evacuated. Ginny shot Harry an, 'I-told-you-so' look, but he just sighed and looked at Ron.

"What for?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I tried to eat a pancake," said Ron. His voice was sarcastic.

"Why really?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, I asked her if she thought she gained any weight," said Ron. Ginny's glare felt like it was tearing pieces of Harry's flesh from his face.

"All right, Ginny, we'll ask her!" said Harry, standing up. Ginny fell to the floor, but stood up smiling triumphantly.

"Ask her what?" Ron asked, looking around at them. Harry explained what Ginny was thinking, but Ron just started laughing. "She couldn't be!" he said, slapping his thigh. "If she was, it wouldn't be my kid then. Because then we'd've had to have…"

It was silent. Ron's face was similar to that of someone who had just been struck over the head with a heavy object. Harry thought he knew what Ron was thinking. Maybe Hermione _was_, but it wasn't _his_. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken, and Ginny's hand gripped his own. Life outside in the real world truly was different from that at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to go talk to her," said Ron quietly, wandering weakly from the room. Harry fell back into the armchair, staring at the windows grimly.

"Well, here's a thought," said Harry as they waited for Ron. "Who _could_ she be? She's not left the house since the funerals."

"Harry, you're not being very open-minded about this," said Ginny. Harry was taken aback.

"Open-minded?" he asked, "Open-minded? You want me to go off thinking Hermione's been out with random people? Would you rather I sat down and started writing letters to Krum asking if he'd come stay with his kid?"

"No, but you're being very vague about what _could_ be the answer," replied Ginny, looking determinedly away from Harry. He fumed in his armchair for several minutes.

Ron came back a few minutes later, Ginny at his heels. He looked somewhat relieved, and Ginny's expression reflected it. Harry stood up, waiting to hear the news on Hermione's condition.

"Well, she isn't pregnant," said Ron, giving Harry a weak smile. Harry returned it with one just as faulty.

"That's good news," said Harry, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. She says she's just been really hungry and stuff because she's been staying up all night reading. All of the eating is packing on a few pounds. She says that she'll stop now and rest, so she's up in her room sleeping right now." Ron sat back down in his armchair in relief, exhaling deeply as he sank into the lowest, most comfortable level in the chair.

"So, why do you still look like you've seen a ghost?" Harry asked, putting an arm around Ginny.

"I dunno. I was just shaken when you said Hermione might be pregnant… I started wondering, you know, what if when, or if, we get married, and she wants to have a baby, how will I feel? I mean I was scared, Harry," said Ron, his eyes deeply troubled and sick looking. "What if I can't support a baby? What if I don't _want_ a baby?"

"Ron, I'm sure it's okay. It's way too early to think about stuff like that," said Harry, sitting on the arm of Ron's armchair. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be a great father. I have no doubt in my mind!"

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking up at them.

"Of course," said Ginny. "But, you _will_ have to stop being such a worrying git."

They all had a much-needed laugh over that and slunk up to the drawing room to play around for a while. Ron had started a game of Exploding Snap, but Harry only joined in reluctantly. Most of the things they had done in their free time had become boring over time. It made Harry realize how little there was to do at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was by no means the least bit entertaining, as George reminded them, and he spent most of his time in his room, speaking to portraits of his previous masters.

"Hey," said Ron, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "why don't we all go to the Muggle cinema?"

"We don't have any Muggle money," said Harry, not looking up from his book. They all sat quietly in the drawing room before an idea struck Ginny, who sat up from her position on the hard floor.

"Why don't we go to Diagon Alley?" she asked. Harry thought about this for a moment. He liked Diagon Alley. It was a place full of wizard shops and other things for them to do that required money that Harry had. His parents had left him a small fortune when they had passed away, which made Harry feel uncomfortable around the Weasleys, who did not have so much money.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and we could go see George! And Lee and Verity, too!"

Harry shot Ron a quick glance as he uttered 'Verity,' remembering the discussion they had had with George so long ago. They wanted to set the two of them up, but George had become angry when they mentioned it and left the room hurriedly, saying that Fred had liked her. It was admirable, Harry thought, that he would not betray that brotherly trust, but even so, George was being undeniably thick about it. Ginny shot Harry and Ron a look as they exchanged their glances.

"What are you two thinking?" she asked. Harry shrugged and looked back at her.

"Nothing. We should definitely go to Diagon Alley. Is Hermione up, d'you reckon?" Harry asked Ron, who had obviously just thought the same thing. He shrugged.

"Dunno. I'll go check on her," he said, and he went out the drawing room door. Ginny took up staring at Harry, hoping to pry loose information from him.

"So, what was that look to Ron about?" she asked, standing up and moving over to Harry to interrogate him more comfortably. Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said, looking pointedly away from her. "You're really nosy, recently, have you noticed?"

"Not a bit," she replied, standing over him. She began to massage his shoulders. "Nothing you and Ron are planning? Nothing you've kept from me?"

"Not a thing," Harry lied, glad she could not perform Legilimensy. She leaned over and kissed his neck slowly, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, using a crawling, sensual voice. Harry stood up quickly and went to the other side of the room. Ginny burst out laughing as he did so. Apparently, something was funny.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly blushing.

"You're so odd, you know that?" she asked, heading towards the door. "I'm going to go check on Hermione, too. I'll leave you and Kreacher to snog in privacy."

Harry smiled as Ginny closed the door behind her. Everything was going pretty well now, and he wouldn't give that up for anything in the world. The moment he closed his eyes, he felt himself dozing off in the slightly uncomfortable armchair.

Once Harry and Hermione had woken, the inhabitants of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place set off for Diagon Alley. They popped into existence right beside the bar within the old, dusty pub, the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the owner of the pub, jumped a little when the four teenagers appeared suddenly in front of him. Harry looked around; the bar seemed to be getting a lot more business than it had the last time Harry had arrived here. Tom seemed a lot happier, too.

"Hello!" said Tom, shaking hands with the lot of them. Harry smiled as the other three went towards the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Heading to Diagon Alley," said Harry as he let go of the barman's hand. Tom smiled a toothless smile and waved farewell. Harry tapped the brick in the wall and the bricks all swiveled around to become a doorway to the magical street of Diagon Alley. All up and down the street were shops that were filled with incredible things that sat on display in their front windows. Wizards and witches who all looked very busy were bustling up and down the street. Also unlike the last time Harry was here, people were stopping to look at the marvelous window displays and chat with each other.

"Let's go see George!" said Ron, starting off down the street. Hermione and Ginny followed, leaving Harry to stare around in the crowd. He decided to go with them after a moment and set off down the street after them. His heart sank as he passed the many shops that lined the street.

It was an effective illustration of what the war with Voldemort had caused. Florean Fortescue's shop was being reconstructed to be whatever the new owner wanted it to be. The window of Ollivander's Wand shop was still dusty and empty of display, its owner only just having returned to it. Harry could not stand to look in at Eeylop's Owl Emporium, having lost the companionship of his owl, Hedwig, who had been with him since the beginning. He also gazed longingly at the broom display in Quality Quidditch Supplies, remembering his lost Firebolt and his destroyed Nimbus 2000 and his new lack of a broom. He would have to get one later.

Finally, after several reminiscent moments in front of Gringotts Wizard Bank, Harry reached the bright, incredible display of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. True to George's word, the shop was packed with people, much like the first time Harry had been there in his sixth year. George greeted him warmly when entered, wondering why he had taken longer than the others to arrive.

"Memories," he muttered in reply, gaining an understanding nod from the red-haired man. "So, anything new?"

"Not really. If you haven't noticed, I haven't had time between actual work and our goings-on at Grimmauld Place. Speaking of, how's Hermione? What's the verdict?" asked George, dropping his voice.

"She's not pregnant," said Harry, gaining a relieved sigh from George. "Ron's a bit shaken, though."

"Yeah, but that's Ron. He's a worrying little git, isn't he?" asked George casually. Harry smiled.

"Ginny said the same thing," he said, moving through the shop to look for his other friends. He found Ron and Hermione admiring the enchanted 'Reusable Hangman' that he had seen so long ago. It was currently struggling in the noose, its legs waving around animatedly as it was silently strangled. Ginny was browsing through the 'Wonder Witch' section silently, stopping momentarily at the love potions.

"You don't need one of them," said Harry, putting his arms around her. She leaned back into him and looked up at one of the smaller bottles labeled 'WARNING: Very powerful. Use only for resistant cases.'

"I wasn't going to use it on _you_," said Ginny with a smile, making Harry uncomfortable. "Oh, I meant not for me. I'm perfectly happy where I am romantically. I was thinking of using it on George."

"Er… you want George to do what now?" Harry asked, thinking that she wanted him to fall in love with his sister. She shook her head and pulled out of his grip.

"No, Harry! Really, you're thick sometimes! I was going to make him like Verity!" she whispered. Ron wandered into their midst, joining the conversation immediately.

"What about Verity?" he asked, giving Harry a quick look. Ginny jerked a thumb towards the love potions on the shelves behind her. Ron shook his head.

"Ginny, George wouldn't be happy like that," he said, getting a nod from Harry. "Besides, he already _likes_ Verity."

"He does?" Ginny asked, thoroughly nonplussed. Ron and Harry nodded silently.

"Yeah, he does. He's just too thick to ask her out," Ron said. Harry stopped his silent nod halfway and retorted, trying to uphold George's honorable loyalty to Fred.

"That's not it!" he said sharply. "George just doesn't want to insult Fred's memory!"

"Harry, you know just as well as I do that Fred would've wanted George to be happy and all that," Ron replied, his face changing to reflect his slight aggression. "I reckon he knows that too. He's just using Fred as an excuse for being such a prat."

"You sure, Ron?" Ginny asked, looking around for George. He was talking to Verity at the counter very businesslike without an ounce of affection in his face.

"Of course I'm sure. Harry was there, too. He knows," said Ron, nodding at Harry. He nodded in response and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as soon as George wandered over.

"Hey everyone. Why the sudden silence?" he asked, noticing the quiet in the group as soon as he joined them. Harry shrugged.

"We ran out of things to say," he said. George looked at him curiously before completely disregarding the idea.

"What do you lot say to lunch? I'm starving and Verity says she and Lee can handle all of this themselves. How 'bout we pop into the Burrow for a bite? Haven't seen mum in ages… not that I'm complaining… I just want to see if they kicked Percy out," said George, grinning as he looked back at the counter. His expression sank slightly. Harry turned to see what made him frown. Lee was talking animatedly with Verity, causing her to giggle. George turned back to them suddenly, smiling happily again.

"The Burrow? Brilliant. I'm sick of Kreacher's cooking," said Ron, starting off towards the door, remembering that Hermione was still somewhere in the shop and turning back around to look for her. Harry shrugged.

"All right. I'll go and tell them I'm taking off," said George, walking over to the counter. Lee and Verity stopped their happy conversation immediately on sight of him.

"We're going to the Burrow?" Hermione asked, looking around at them. Harry nodded and watched George, Lee and Verity with interest. Lee was frowning, Verity was blank-faced, and George's hands were moving as though he were yelling at the other two. Moments later, George returned to them, Lee glaring at him behind his back.

"What was that about?" Ron asked quietly as they went out of the shop. George grunted in response. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you two just had a row?" he asked. George grunted again.

"Say something, George, or we'll think you don't know how! Like a troll, or Goyle!" said Ron. A faint smile flickered on his brother's face before disappearing again.

"It's none of your business, Ron. Stop asking," said George. Ron looked taken aback.

"Not my business? I like to think it's my business when you have a row you're your best friend!" said Ron. George turned around, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up in the air. It wasn't much difference, as Ron was taller than George, but it still made Ron's eyes flick to horrorstruck for a moment.

"Look! You can shut the bloody hell up about what I do in my own private life! It's none of your business, no matter what _you_ think, and if you don't stop bothering me about it, I'm going to have to make you!" George yelled. Everyone in the street seemed to turn to look at them. George let him go, sighed deeply and angrily, and Disapparated, deciding it better to avoid any more of this interrogation.

"Well," said Ron, still a bit shaken, "I say we don't ask George about this anymore. I dunno about you lot, but I sort of like having my head on my neck. Your thoughts, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't want to have to unzip my trousers every time I want to look 'round," he said. Ron chuckled and suggested that they all Disapparate as well. Ron and Hermione vanished from thin air moments later.

"What d'you think that _was_ about?" Ginny asked as Harry gripped her arm. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Lee probably moved on Verity and George got upset. Oh, don't get your hopes up, Ginny, he'll probably say he 'didn't want Lee to ruin Fred's memory, either,'" said Harry wisely. Ginny sighed and told him that she was ready to go, so he closed his eyes, concentrated on the Burrow, and turned on the spot. He felt the familiar sensation of being forced through a small, rubber tube, but it didn't bother him as much as it used to.

Then the Burrow came into view, straight ahead. They had landed right outside the chicken coop that Harry knew now contained Sirius' old motorbike. Unlike most motorbikes Harry knew about, this one could fly, and it had on a few occasions. Hagrid had flown it back from Godric's Hollow the night Voldemort had failed to murder him, clutching little baby Harry as he landed on Privet Drive, the most boring Muggle suburb Harry could imagine. It had also flown Hagrid and Harry away from Privet Drive, seeing the death of Hedwig and his Firebolt before crash landing in the Tonks' yard. It now sat in the run down old coop, being repaired every so often by Arthur Weasley.

Ginny walked up to the crooked house quietly, opening the door and disappearing from view immediately. Harry took the time to look around at all of the memories the Burrow had brought him. As he wandered into the garden, he saw the ghostly figure of a twelve year-old Harry running around it, searching for Gnomes. The shadows of Fred and George were hurling them over the hedge, taking it in turns to see who could make theirs go further. The eighteen year-old Harry smiled as he turned to a garden path, where he and Scrimgeour had walked only two Christmases ago. He looked at the little field they used to practice Quidditch, where they played the memorial games for Fred. It was also where Bill and Fleur's wedding was held. Harry remembered how ridiculous Ron had looked in a yellow suit.

"Harry, come in and eat!" called the voice of Mrs. Weasley. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a long, wooden spoon in her hand. Percy peered out behind her, catching a glimpse of Harry and smiling before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Hullo, Mrs. Weasley," he said as he stepped into the kitchen. This room itself held so many memories. Harry had sat at that very table the morning Fred, George and Ron had taken him from Privet Drive in the flying Ford Anglia that now inhabited the forest, watching as Mrs. Weasley yelled at them for the event. He saw another ghostly shape and turned to see he, Ron, and Hermione, only two years previously, clutching large envelopes containing their O.W.L. results. It was then that he had realized that, had Snape still been the Potions Master, he would not be able to become an Auror.

"Where's George?" Ron asked, looking around the table. Hermione yawned and leaned on Ron's shoulder.

"Up in his room," Mrs. Weasley said simply, stirring something in a pot. "Time for lunch."

She served a large lunch of chicken and potatoes, which was gladly accepted by the hungry teenagers. Mr. Weasley joined them a few moments later, saying he got an hour off of work because it was quiet right now. They all talked amongst themselves, sharing recent developments and jokes. Ron flung a spoonful of potatoes in Percy's direction after a comment about his smell and the large chicken that sat in the center of the table began to dance on its footless legs, urged on by Arthur Weasley's wand.

After they all ate, Ron went up to talk to George, who had not come down all through lunch. It was odd that he was the only one not to eat, considering the fact that he was the one to suggest they go to the Burrow for lunch. Harry stayed down and talked to Percy and Mr. Weasley about the goings-on of the Ministry, which proved to be quite enlightening.

"There have been rumors about Kingsley becoming the official Minister," said Mr. Weasley, shifting in his armchair to become comfortable. Percy nodded and took a sip from the glass he had brought in from the kitchen. Harry smiled at the news. Kingsley was a very suitable Minister, and he couldn't think of anyone who would've done the job better.

"That's great," he said, leaning forward in his own chair. "So, what are they planning on doing to reform it? I mean, obviously they aren't going to go back to a corrupted tyranny, right?"

"Oh, of course not! Kingsley would never stand for it," said Mr. Weasley casually. "Percy and I have heard tell about reinforcements to the Auror office. They're in the process of recruiting a lot of them. They lost so many, and they want a lot more than they had before. They're going to expand the training to cover a lot more. You know, when Kingsley saw how inexperienced they all were, he stormed off muttering about asking _you_ to train them."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this piece of information. The fact that Kingsley Shacklebolt thought that an eighteen year-old boy was better than any of his Aurors was highly amusing. A smile cracked Percy's face as well, prompting a chuckle from him as well.

"He's not exactly wrong, now is he?" Percy asked, still smiling. "You _are_ the one who defeated Voldemort after all of the best wizards in the world failed."

"It was all luck, Percy," Harry replied, sinking back into the speech he had given to Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year. "In all of these situations, I've had help. The rest of the time was luck… I could only defeat Voldemort because he made it that way."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry sighed and went into explanation about the Prophecy, then told him about the Horcruxes and how he would not have been able to do it without the help of Ron, Hermione, and Neville. There was a long silence as the Weasleys considered this information.

"Even so, Harry," said Percy, finally breaking the silence, "you knew a lot about the defences against Dark Magic. You know things the Aurors don't. D'you remember Fred and George telling you that most of the Ministry Officials didn't even know a simple Shield Charm? They weren't wrong. I expect that all of your students in that club you started would make better Aurors than the ones we have now."

"I guess you're right," said Harry, thinking about how good at Defence Against the Dark Arts he really was. "I'm going to go see Ron and George. See you later."

Harry stood up and went up the staircase to George's room. Ron was sitting on a chair in the corner, scowling darkly at the other redhead in the room. George barely looked up from what he was doing at his desk. Harry looked over to Ron for an explanation, but he just shook his head angrily and returned to his dark look.

"Hey George," said Harry, sitting down on one of the beds. George grunted in return, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment as he did. "So, what're you doing?"

"Never you mind," George muttered, pulling a few rolls of parchment from a drawer in his desk and reading them. Ron growled irritably in the corner.

"Well, we're going to head home in a little while, so…" Harry began, standing up and walking over to the door. George didn't even look up from his parchment.

"I'm not going with you. I'm staying with mum and dad from now on," said George, writing something down on the parchment that lay on the desk.

"Even Percy?" Harry asked incredulously. He saw the faintest smile plague George's lips before he left, Ron at his tail. "What was that about?"

"He's going to sack Lee," said Ron, leaning against the sitting room wall forcefully. Harry gaped at him, not entirely sure of what he was saying.

"Are you sure? For what?" he asked. Ron's ears went red and his face contorted with anger.

"Because Lee likes Verity. I told him it was his own stupid fault for not going for it first, and then he shot back with that Fred thing, so I told him he was just using Fred as an excuse, and then he stopped talking. That's what all that writing was: paperwork," said Ron. Harry lost a little of the respect he had gained for George over the past few weeks.

"That's no reason to sack Lee… I mean, he _can't_ sack him for that. It's not good enough," said Harry. Ron shrugged.

"It's his shop, and he can do what he wants with it. I can tell you one thing, though, if he does it, him and Lee are through… and Verity will probably drop him, too." Ron left the room soon after. Harry was left to think about what was going on alone. Everyone else was relaxing in the rooms above, else chatting in the sitting room. He decided to go up and talk with George about it.

He climbed the stairs quickly, his hand closing around the knob only seconds later. The door opened to reveal George still poring over the parchment. He looked up and saw Harry before returning to the paperwork silently. Harry stayed in place, waiting to see if George would start talking first, and began to talk when nothing happened.

"Look, George, you can't sack Lee," said Harry. George scoffed.

"Why not? It's my shop and I'll do what I want!" he replied, mirroring Ron's statement.

"George, would you really lose your best friend over something like this?" Harry asked, moving away from the door. George turned to face him, a dark look on his face.

"Harry, this is none of your business!" he said. Harry shook his head.

"It's my business when one of my friends is about to do something stupid! George, come on, Fred's memory would be more insulted if you sacked Lee than if you dated Verity!" said Harry. This seemed to strike George powerfully, for his face widened in shock.

"You didn't know Fred like I did! He wouldn't-"

"He wouldn't want you to lose your best friend, George!" Harry interrupted quickly. George thought about this for a moment. Harry waited silently for him to speak again.

"Harry, this is a little complicated, and…" George began. Harry glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, imagine that. The boy who destroyed Voldemort and all of his Horcruxes wouldn't understand a love triangle… I was so mistaken," Harry replied sarcastically. George smiled.

"All right, fine. I won't fire Lee," said George. Harry nodded and smiled. "I guess I'll have a talk with Verity, then…"

"Isn't it odd how quickly things resolve themselves nowadays?" Harry asked. George shrugged and turned back to his desk to put the papers away.

The days passed even slower at Grimmauld Place without George there. Harry found himself following a simple routine every day that didn't change. It seemed to become more boring every day, and everyone was in low spirits. Then came the letters.

It was a week into August, and four tawny owls soared into the drawing room as they all tried to find something to do. Harry dashed up and took the letters, handing them to everyone in turn. He, Ron, and Hermione took a deep breath before opening theirs, while Ginny tore straight into it. She looked up at the other three after perusing the lists within. Harry looked down at his envelope, turned it over, and opened it, pulling the letter within out. There were no booklists in either of the three envelopes, just a short, plain letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are sad to inform you that you are not going to be able to return to Hogwarts this year_-

Harry stopped right there. His heart sank straight to the bottom of his stomach. He wasn't going back to Hogwarts. He wasn't going back… he was staying at Grimmauld Place for the rest of his life. He couldn't become an Auror, now, because he couldn't get the marks required for one. He wasn't going back.

_There is simply not enough room to house you all. Besides, you have proved to be above our curriculum. Feel free to learn what you would have missed from textbooks, though._

_Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall 

Harry looked at the other two, who were in just as much shock as he was. Ginny looked up at them all curiously. She stood up and laid her letter down on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving towards Harry to read his letter.

"We can't go back…" Ron replied quietly. Ginny froze halfway over to Harry.

"What? You can't go? Why not?" she asked.

"There's no room," Hermione replied, frowning sadly. Ginny's expression narrowed furiously.

"No room? That's ridiculous!" she said reading Harry's letter over. "Least they said you were above it…"

"You know, I think I might join a Quidditch team somewhere," Harry said. Ron gave a shrug.

"You _are_ a great Seeker. I bet teams would fight over you," he said, taking in a deep breath. "I think I'll ask George if I can work for him. It would be fun to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"What would _I_ do, though?" Hermione asked frantically. Ron began to think about it.

"Play to your strengths. You're really smart," he said. Hermione blushed. "You could be a lawyer."

"No! That's such a ridiculous idea, Ronald, really," she replied. Ron shook his head.

"Hermione, it's bound to be better now that the Ministry's not all screwy," Ron said, "the Department of Law Enforcement needs someone like you. You could probably show all of them a thing or two." Hermione blushed deep red and considered this idea. Harry turned to Ginny.

"So, should we go and get your books?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not going! If you guys aren't going to Hogwarts, I'm not either!" she shouted. Harry admired her loyalty, but he shot a skeptical glance at Hermione and Ron all the same.

"Ginny, look, it's good that you want to stay and all, but you _have_ to go to school. You need to finish your education," he said. She was taken aback.

"You guys dropped out of school to kill Voldemort, why can't I?" she asked. Ron scoffed.

"Because there's no bloody madman running loose killing people, that's why!" he said. Ginny scowled at him.

"Ron, I have the right to do whatever I want to! I'd like to see you try and stop me! I'll hex the bullocks off you!" she shouted. Harry couldn't help but collapse onto the floor in laughter. Ron's ears went crimson.

"_Ginny!_" he shouted. She stuck out her tongue and shot a Bat Bogey Hex at him. Ron went running out of the drawing room, chased by his own flying bogeys.

"Look, Ginny," Harry said between fits of laughter, "you can't stay here… you need to go back."

"No, Harry!" she said. Harry gripped her shoulder firmly and looked into her eyes fiercely. Her will to fight seemed to weaken as she gazed into his.

"Ginny, this isn't up to you to decide. You can't stay here, and that's that. I want you to be able to do something worthwhile in your life, and you might not be able to do that without your N.E.W.T.s, okay? You're going. Now let's go up and start getting you packed, okay?" he asked. She nodded vaguely at him as they turned to walk out of the room, leaving Hermione to fret about her career alone.

A few days later, Harry and Ginny had gone back to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. After they had pushed through a crowd of girls who giggled excitedly when they saw Harry, Ginny asked him if they could go see George. He agreed and they set off to call at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The air in the room was cheerful, as usual, and Lee and George seemed to be back on good terms.

"Hey, Harry, Ginny, how's everything?" Lee asked as he packed up a satchel of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder for a tall man in a scarlet robe.

"Oh, it's well," Harry replied, eyeing the back of the man's robes as he left. "We're just getting Ginny's school things and checking on George. Where is he, by the way?"

"Up in the flat with Verity. They're… discussing… things," he said, grinning. Harry was slightly confused as to why this would cheer Lee up.

"Hey, didn't you two like each other?" he asked. Lee shook his head and chuckled.

"Nah. We were always meeting to scheme on how to get those two together. It was funny, actually, when he thought we were together," said Lee, shooting sparks from his wand at a boy whose hand was in a jar of Edible Dark Marks.

"Well, I guess we'll leave, then, if he's too busy," Harry said, shifting the pile of books in his arms. "Tell him we said hello."

Harry and Ginny left the store moments later, taking their strides down the street so they could get a few butterbeers at the Leaky Cauldron. On the way, Harry stopped beside Quality Quidditch supplies again, eyeing the Firebolt hanging on the side of the window. A new broom was sitting in the limelight, but Harry didn't care about it. He liked the Firebolt just fine, and this new broom didn't seem very impressive. It was called the Meteor 5000, and aside from its sleek, black design, it didn't boast anything the Firebolt didn't have.

"Miss flying?" Ginny asked, putting an arm around him sympathetically as he stared through the window. Harry smiled and turned to leave.

"Of course I do. You're lucky you still get to play on the Quidditch team… I wonder who the captain is this year?" he asked, staring pointedly away from Eeylops again. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't care who it is. You were the best captain we've had," she said. Harry blushed slightly as she said this. They had reached the Leaky Cauldron at last, so Harry went up to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said. Just then, the door opened and in came a sight he had not been expecting. Luna Lovegood strode dreamily into the room, looking, as usual, as if she had wandered in here by accident.

"Oh, Ginny, Harry… how are you?" she asked in her dreamy voice.

"Er, fine… how are you, Luna?" Harry asked. Luna stared back at him with her protuberant eyes.

"Good. I'm getting my things today… I don't know how much fun Hogwarts will be without everyone there… all of the rebuilding they have to do… and it won't be as much fun without that funny Creevey boy," Luna replied, causing Harry's heart to explode.

"Yeah, it's a shame. So, Luna, what do you think about Neville, now?" Ginny asked. Harry found this an odd question, but listened intently anyway. Luna just looked at the wall thoughtfully and returned an answer.

"He's quite heroic, now. Didn't he used to be quite odd? I remember at the beginning of the D.A., he couldn't do very much. Then he got better very quickly. He's quite nice," she said. Harry smiled. Did Luna have a crush on Neville? Ginny smiled and looked up at her friend.

"Yeah, but how d'you think he knew to kill that snake?" she asked. Harry thought it was odd that Ginny would ask Luna something like that, seeing as it would be more obvious to ask Harry.

"Perhaps the Nargles told him…" said Luna calmly. Harry choked on his butterbeer, finding it amazing that Ginny remained completely unaffected by this information.

Luna ignored him.

"So, Ginny, who will you be dating this year…?" she asked dreamily. Harry felt himself go red.

"I dunno," she replied, glancing at Harry with a grin. "Compared to Harry, here, nobody else compares… I think I'll stick with him."

Harry grinned as Luna bade goodbye and went into Diagon Alley, followed by her father, who was speaking with Tom. Xenophilius Lovegood shot Harry a dark glance before taking his leave.

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place later that day to find Ron and Hermione eating lunch silently beside each other. They looked up excitedly as Harry and Ginny entered, hoping that they bore gifts. Hermione jumped straight up at the books that Ginny was carrying and laid them all out on the table, trying to decide which to read first. Ron just pulled out a chair beside him without a word of hello.

"Hey, Harry?" Ginny asked as the two of them sat down for lunch.

"Yeah, Ginny?" he replied.

"Why did Luna's dad look at you like that when he left?" asked Ginny, pulling a plate of salad toward herself. Harry shot a glance at Ron and Hermione, who returned it nervously.

"Er… I don't know… maybe he recognized me," Harry half-lied, not looking up from his food. It wasn't entirely untruthful; Xenophilius _had_ recognized them from their earlier encounter. He had tried to call the Death Eaters on the trio the last time they had met.

"I expect you'll be getting a lot more of that again," Ginny said with a smile, taking a spoonful of soup gratefully.

The days that followed were miserable. Harry tried to enjoy every minute he had with Ginny before she left. Hermione had taken to reading all of Ginny's schoolbooks over and over again, so as to learn everything perfectly, and had enlisted Ron to assist her. He groaned in pain every time Harry saw him, clutching his head as though it would fall off. Then came the last day before term. Ginny went off to stay at the Burrow so that her parents could see her off, leaving Harry to sit in Sirius' room miserably. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want her to drop out of school either. His mind fought itself the entire day, and he never went down to eat. His thoughts were wrapped so tightly around Ginny, he couldn't think of anything else if he tried.

In the middle of the night, through all of this torture, Harry finally got to sleep. He had the dream about Godric's Hollow for the first time in a long while. He was with Ginny again, and then the hooded figure came in. Ginny ran up the stairs, and Harry turned to face him.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll try and stop him!" Then there was a green flash and Harry woke up. It was a quarter past eleven. Ginny was already on the Hogwarts Express by now. He didn't even feel like getting up. She was gone again, and wouldn't be back until next July. Harry laid in his bed staring at the ceiling for a long time. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away," he muttered, closing his eyes to try and sleep again. The door swung open and he sprang up to yell at the person who disturbed him. To his surprise, there, in the bright light of the hallway, was the silhouette of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey, Harry," she said. All thoughts about her needing to go to Hogwarts were washed away immediately. He didn't yell at her for dropping out, he didn't get angry at her ignoring his words, he just held her in his arms and was happy she was there.

"Ginny… why…?" he asked after several long minutes. She shrugged in his arms.

"I guess I missed the train."


	5. Sorry

I'm officially dropping Enough Trouble for a few reasons:

1: It's gotten far away from Canon and I've screwed it up badly. The only chapter I claim pride in is the first, and possibly half of the second.

2: I had an epiphany towards the end of Summer Holiday, and have begun work on one of my most important novels to date. So far it's a trilogy, and unfortunately for me, the only parts that have been coming to me are the endings. So, loads of work to do.

3: Holiday's over, and it's back to school. I don't have as much free time as I had before, and all that I _do _have is devoted to my novel.

Thanks for all of the reads, though!

-DT

P.S.: I have titles for the three books, which are strokes of genius on my part, but so as to not spoil the plot (or awesomeness), I'll only give you the first.

_The World Beyond Sight_

P.S. Again: I may return to ET after I'm finished with _Beyond_, because it really is one of my better ideas, and it actually has readers, so… yeah, I may just re-do it from the start. Thanks again!


End file.
